Thicker Than Blood
by The Group of One
Summary: The moon, dragon, raven and bear are a legend known since the cosmos aligned. A chain of events causes them to end up in Forks, Washington. How will they survive with the creatures there? Adopted from LyricalPhoenix18. ABANDONED! Check profile 4 details.
1. The Moon and the Dragon

**LyricalPhoenix18** has allowed me to adopt this fic! :D Hope I manage to keep it at the same level of epically cool the original is/was.

The first 4 chapters of this is taken from the original Thicker Than Blood. I will have a few things tweaked in it in order to fit my writing style and character portrayal, but other than that, it is the same.

Updates shall be random since I usually don't tackle stories this long by myself, so be patient.

_Original Author URL: .net/u/1698312/_

LyricalPhoenix18 has many more fics up for adoption, so check it out!

_Pairings:_ EdwardHarryJasper, LunaSeth, AliceTeddy, EmmettRosalie, Draco?

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. HP belongs to J. K. Rowling_, _and Twilight to S. Meyers.

_Warnings:_ **Vampiric** Harry and Draco, **Slash**, Character **Deaths**, Prophetic things, Coarse Language.

_Rating:_ Mature for language, violence, and slash.

_Timeline:_ by the time they reach Forks, it's 15 years after the war. In the own words of LyricalPhoenix18: Bella is not a vampire, nor is she with Edward. When he left her in New Moon she went to Jacob, as we all know and saved him from the Volturi, but upon returning to Forks, Bella left him for Jake. Edward is currently broody and miserable, quite like before Bella appeared in the first place. Bella is about twenty-five in this story. The pack is still youngish, seeing as the vampires did not leave so they felt the need to stick around and keep shifting to 'protect'.

_VOTE FOR DRACO'S PAIRING! By the time I reach chapter 5 I need a person for him. NOT BELLA. Let me know who you people want._

I need a BETA for this fic, if anyone is interested.

**Thicker Than Blood**

_The Moon and the Dragon_

Today was the day everyone had been waiting for, yet dreading for months. Halloween, usually a time for fun and games, tricks and pranks, the day was unnaturally grim, for today would be the final battle. Voldemort would die and the world would be right once more, everyone able to live normal lives. It couldn't end any other way, wouldn't be allowed. No one, upon wakening, wished to imagine a world where Voldemort had won, instead opting for his death, and hopefully no deaths otherwise, especially on the Light side.

A fair few found it rather ironic that Voldemort chose Halloween for the date of his final battle, according to the usual spy, one in particular. Harry Potter did not miss the irony that Voldemort sought out to finish what he started sixteen years ago, on exactly this day. It was strange, however, that it was in the beginning of term, Voldemort usually held back, making everyone stand on their toes, muscles taut in looming attack until the May-June area. Sometimes Harry wondered if Voldemort attacked so the Slytherins wouldn't have to take exams.

But alas, here he was, attacking the school. The wards alerted the attack around noon, and everyone calmly put down their knives and forks, leisurely finished off their pumpkin juice and went to their places. The day before, fifth years and below were sent home, no unnecessary deaths would be happening tonight. The sixth and seventh year students had the choice to leave as well, and the entire Slytherin house had left without a backwards glance, with the exception of Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, but who knows what side they were really on. Just a few short hours ago, Aurors, the Order, and pretty much family of the fighting students showed up, willing and ready for the show down.

So when the Death Eaters had gotten through the wards, they were met in the entrance hall by Harry, Ron and the Weasleys and several others; Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley among them on the left and Hermione with the DA on the right. Greyback was the first Death Eater to burst forth into Hogwarts and as one, everyone started throwing curses and hexes at the Death Eaters, and the Death Eaters showing no mercy back, using the darkest and most horrific spells, hexes and curses imaginable. The group was broken up, some pulling the Death Eaters into the school further into a well placed trap, others trying to shoo them out. Harry, Ron and Hermione however were looking for Voldemort.

They figured he would either be on the grounds or in the forest to watch the utter destruction of the school and it's pupils. That way he couldn't get hit in the crossfires and ensured Harry came to him, without him having to lift a finger. That was exactly how they found him, Bellatrix grinning like a Cheshire Cat on the left, Lucius looking stoically cold as usual on the right. No other visible Death Eaters were there and Harry realized that they were the grown up and evil Harry, Ron and Hermione. At that thought Harry gave a choked laugh, imagining what the elder Malfoy would say being referred to as the Ron of the three, causing his own Ron to look at him curiously and Harry shook his head to dismiss it.

"Ah, I was correct in my assumptions, as always. Potter couldn't allow people to die for him, so instead of fighting my faithful followers and giving the children a sliver of a chance, he comes straight to me. We should have made a betting pool." At that Bellatrix cackled wildly as if it were the funniest thing anyone has said in the past, present and ever in the future. 'Merlin, she was a sadistic love struck bitch.' Harry thought to himself and pointed his wand at Voldemort, Hermione and Ron pointing theirs at Bellatrix and Lucius respectively.

"Aw how cute, itty bitty baby Potter and his friendsies think they can beat us! Us, the Dark Lord and his two most prized followers!"

"Bella, enough. It is time for you to die, Potter. You could still join me, you know. We could rule the world." Voldemort moved forward, causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to take a reflexive step backwards to keep the space between them.

"Join you? Never, I'd rather die, Tom."

"You dare speak to the Dark Lord that way, you filthy half blood?!" Bellatrix screeched and Harry smirked, addressing her for the first time that night.

"You call me the half blood, but at least my parents were both wizards, unlike Tom here. Having a pure blood and muggle born parents makes me more than half, I'm purer than Voldemort, with his muggle father." Both Bellatrix and Voldemort were enraged, Lucius still a calm statue of sorts, not rising to the bait Harry was luring the others in with. At that moment there was a loud bang and people started spilling out onto the grounds from the entrance hall, running to help fight Voldemort. Death Eaters were running out after them, shooting hexes and the more than occasional killing curse, knocking down several people and getting their bodies unfortunately trampled.

The Death Eaters swarmed to behind Voldemort, Bellatrix and Lucius and the students, Order and Aurors stood behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. A lot of people were bleeding and wincing every so often and Harry realized fully that this was it. The final battle, the last show down and that Voldemort really was about to die tonight, because he certainly was not dying and leaving everyone behind, no matter how much he wanted to see his parents and Sirius again. If there were still friends behind him he wouldn't give up, he still had to carry on for the rest of the world and finish the bastard in front of him.

"The cavalry, I see. No matter, you will all be dead within the hour, Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort sent the curse out, not really caring where it went and people dived out of the way until there was one who wasn't so quick and Colin Creevey went down. Harry felt a pang at the younger Gryffindor and photographer, he was a pest at times, but a good person and now he was dead. That was the last straw on the camel's back and everyone started throwing curses left and right. Death Eaters went down, some not coming up as well as students and the Order and Aurors. They had moved from one side Light and the other side of the grounds Dark, now it was jumbled everywhere. Harry saw Neville and Luna throwing hexes they learned from the DA at McNair, and Harry's heart bloomed in pride at how he taught them that.

Fred and George were throwing things they invented out at everyone, some bomb-like, others making the air constrict and cause whoever breathed in the purple gas to keel over, asphyxiated. These items were thrown at the feet of the Death Eaters and Harry stared in amazement for a split second before a spell hit him in the side, knocking him down and expelling all of the air from his lungs sharply. There was a wicked cackle and Harry leaped up, knowing Bellatrix hit him with whatever spell that was and immediately reciprocated with Sectumsempra and she screamed in pain as the curse cut her, crumpling to the floor in agony and surprise.

Harry turned and saw Ginny laying on her back, her head tilted in his direction, brown eyes glazed over in death and he felt his chest constrict. That was his ex girlfriend, Ron's little sister, the Weasley's only girl and she had been killed, because of him. He couldn't get caught up in his emotions then, there were still Death Eaters to kill and Voldemort to send to hell, he would have to grieve later once this was all over, like he would for the unfortunate many.

"I always knew you were a coward Potter. Letting others die instead of fighting me. Not very Gryffindor of you." Voldemort smirked and Harry fumed. He wasn't letting them die, he rather would have them locked in the Room of Requirements with no way of being hurt or killed, but they were fighters and immediately dismissed the idea when Harry had presented it.

"I'm here aren't I, let's end this Tom. Now, because I have friends to tend to that you killed!" Harry roared and threw a spell at Voldemort, who easily deflected it.

"Now, now. I have not killed them, you did. If you had just died like I wanted you to in the graveyard, that boy, Diggory was it? He might've lived. They'd all be alive, the ones who died, so it really is all your fault after all." Voldemort's tone made it seem like he'd accidentally thrown out the Sunday paper instead of accusing him of everything being his fault, which it truly was. Harry knew it, and didn't even try to deny. "Now you will join him and your mudblood mother and your father!"

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavra!" The spells hit each other and fizzled out, a sparkle of red and green before disappearing. "Stupefy? You think you can beat me with a stunner? How everyone thinks you are the Savior is beyond me, you don't use spells past second year!" Voldemort laughed and Harry sent Avada Kedavra at him and Voldemort had to duck and roll on the ground to dodge it. "Tricky, trying to sneak attack. Say hello to the mudblood, Avada Kedavra!" Harry saw the green jet race at him, time seemingly slowing down, yet speeding up at the same time as he followed it, watched it come closer and closer and with wide eyes saw it hit his chest. 'Oh fucking hell.' Harry crumpled to the ground, and surprisingly to Voldemort, he did too, screaming in agony.

The remaining Death Eaters immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed to their master's side to help and watched as black appeared on his fingertips and started eating up his arms, leaving charred and blistered flesh in their wake, disappearing underneath the black robes and Voldemort screamed louder in agony, whatever that was eating him appearing at his throat and working up his neck and over his head. It claimed his entire body and his red eyes gleamed like rubies as Voldemort gave one final blood curdling scream and all was silent for the span of a heartbeat before the Death Eaters started clutching their left arms in pain, the mark burning as Voldemort died.

No one noticed the shallow breathing and very faint heartbeat struggling inside the war torn body. Only a handful of people still standing, though some on the ground just injured and not dead. All who were not Death Eaters or supporters of the Dark were crying, they did not anticipate Harry actually dying at the end of it all. They knew it was a possibility but no one wanted it to be real.

Aurors started rounding up the remaining Death Eaters, sending them immediately to Azkaban to await the trials. Healers were running through the destruction, checking each and every person for life and if there was no sign of it, they levitated them over to one side of the grounds. There were more people in that section of the grounds than the hospital side, the people needing immediate care transported to St. Mungos.

Neville Longbottom looked to be getting a permanent residence in the same room as his parents, Ron Weasley appeared to be in a magical coma, Hermione Granger aware and alive, but staring into space, her eyes hazy from an errant spell that blinded her. Fred and George Weasley were hovering over the bodies of Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Molly and Arthur, Bill completely missing. Luna Lovegood looked worse for wear, Dean Thomas cradling a dead Seamus Finnigan's head in his lap, crying over his best friend. Cho Chang's neck was bent awkwardly, eyes widened in horror at her own death, Blaise Zabini smoothing the dark hairs of Pansy Parkinson who had her eyes shut, but the blood oozing from her chest told of something more than just rest.

There was one, however, who looked particularly and suspiciously unscathed. Not broken or bleeding, though normally immaculate hair and clothing wrinkled and dirtied, he walked purposefully to Harry's body, picked it up and ran into the castle and up to the Room of Requirements. No one noticed Harry's disappearance, too engulfed in grief or pain to notice.

He ran, much faster than anyone could even begin to see and paced three times while thinking, 'I need a place where Harry won't be able to get out and no one can get in besides me.' The door popped into existence and he pulled it open, shifting Harry into one arm, feeling the blood creeping under the Gryffindor's skin, hearing the much too slow heart beat and the shallow breaths. How Harry was alive was beyond him, but he was pleased nonetheless. He would have to act quickly, the next breath would possibly be his last, Harry was not even conscious.

Thump thump. Harry gave a sigh and there were no following thumps, making the other start to panic. He quickly did revival spells that failed to work, and even did muggle CPR to no avail. With no other options, and not wanting Harry to die, though technically he was dead at the moment, he knew there was only one thing he could do if he did not want to attend the Gryffindor's funeral.

"Sorry, Potter." Draco Malfoy whispered and bit down on Harry's chilling wrist and hoped he wasn't too late, and the venom would work. Now all there was to do was wait, and he would know soon enough if it worked or not. A blood chilling scream echoed in the room and Draco sighed, it would be a long three days.

Luna Lovegood was not pleased. Bellatrix had caught her in the back with Avada Kedavra, a cowardly way to finish someone off in her opinion. She was ready to see her mum again, she missed her dearly, her father was great and all, she loved him but nothing was like her mum. Xenophilius was the one who taught Luna all about those little creatures and ideals everyone thought she was loony over, her mother was the one who taught her the famed Ravenclaw intelligence, and taught her about clothing, though that somewhat added to everyone calling her Loony Lovegood as well.

So there she was, sitting in brightly lit...somewhere and there was her mum, an angel if she ever saw one. Celeste had long blonde hair just like her daughter, and the dreamy eyes as well. She was dressed in a silver floor length silk gown, hair up and strands curling on either side of her face.

"My baby, I am glad to see you, but wish that it was not so soon. You can not come in."

Luna's eyes widened and she tilted her head to the side, not quite comprehending but feeling something in the back of her brain tell her what was going on. "What do you mean, mum?" Celeste laughed softly, shaking her head, blonde curls swaying.

"Oh dear! I seem to have spoken incorrectly! I do not mean that you are going for a...warmer climate, I mean you are not supposed to have died yet. No, you are still needed for your brothers back on Earth." Luna furrowed her nearly nonexistent brows at her mother, frowning slightly.

"I don't have any brothers, you know that." A bench appeared and Celeste led Luna to it, gently pressing on her shoulder to sit.

"Not blood brothers, but brothers none the less my little Moon. The four of legends and myth. The moon, shining light in times of darkness, cherished by all and loved by wolves alike. The dragon, fierce and protective, strong but yet vulnerable if one only knows just how. The raven, death surrounds it, wise and powerful but holding great pains. The last, the bear. Intelligent and quick, most shy away though the bear is a gentle creature unless provoked."

"The moon, that is me, isn't it?" Celeste took Luna's slender hand into her own and nodded once, a small smile on her lips.

"It is, my child, which is why you can not pass on at this time. I would love to have you, I missed you terribly, but I do not meddle in what has been laid out before even the cosmos aligned. This is your destiny, the moon, dragon, raven and bear will be together soon, though at a price. Once you go back, you will no longer be human. You will be immortal, as will the raven, dragon and bear. Though the bear will be human for quite some time." Celeste mused to herself mostly, but Luna heard it anyway.

"I'll be immortal? How interesting, I suppose I would not have to worry about hurting myself, since I could not die. Wait! I'll never see you again." Luna's eyes were watery as she realized that she wouldn't die and join her mother eventually and Celeste nodded.

"It is true, but I will always be in your heart my Moon. Never forget that. Now, you are needed, it's time for you to wake up." Even as she spoke, her voice sounded far away, like trying to hear through water. Luna raised her eyes to her mother's slowly disappearing form, reaching her hand out and feeling nothing. "I love you little Luna, be merry and do not cry over me, I am happy." The brightness was dimming and Luna started feeling heavy, dragging her down further and further, the light dimmed until Luna could see no more.

Blue eyes snapped open, sitting up slowly. Taking a breath that felt weird and unnecessary, the air whirling in her lungs she looked around at where she was. She saw Hermione sitting on the bed next to her, trailing her fingers over a book, looking ahead of her and Luna realized she was reading braille. That must have been the worst thing, probably worse than death for Hermione not to be able to read any longer.

"Hermione?" The brunette jumped and looked toward Luna, her normally chocolate eyes milky.

"Hello? Who's there?" She sounded frightened, and Luna felt sorry for startling her.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, it's Luna." Hermione visibly relaxed and reached out, colliding her hand into Luna's thigh and patted it softly.

"I'm glad you're alive, they thought you were a goner." Luna grimaced slightly, was she alive if she couldn't die? It was more of a stasis she supposed, if anything. Luna wondered fleetingly if she would stay the same appearance wise. That would be all right, though it wasn't great that she looked like a sixteen year old, she wasn't even magically legal!

"Do you know who else is all right?" Hermione's brows furrowed slightly and she shrugged slightly.

"I hear voices but I don't recognize them really. I mean, they're familiar but there's only a few people I know just from their voice. I heard Dean Thomas was okay, I recognized Fred Weasley's voice, or maybe George. It might've been both I don't know no one came in to see me yet besides the Healers. It's been about three days since V-Voldemort was killed." Luna nodded and decided to scope things out and see who was still alive, hopefully at least Harry was, he was her best friend even if she was just an acquaintance to him. He never teased her or took her things, and she helped him a lot with dealing with things everyone skirted around. It was a healthy relationship all around and Luna would be completely torn if Harry hadn't made it through.

"I'll go see who's around and come back to let you know." Hermione nodded blankly and groped around for the braille, Luna stepped out of the tent quietly, letting the flap fall back. It was about five, Luna looked around for people standing and helping and noticed Fred, George, Dean and surprisingly Blaise working together to help get the people still littered everywhere. She walked up solemnly and looked at who they were bringing over to the morgue-ish tent. Padma Patil.

"Hey, Luna. Glad you made it through." Dean smiled nicely and Luna nodded, returning the sentiments. There were a lot of people laying there, the Weasleys, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Justin Finch – Fletchley, Professors Trelawney, Flitwick, Sinistra and McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin and some others Luna didn't know. The one person who was not there gave Luna pause, and she turned to Blaise since he was the only one close by, the other three went to get another person.

"Blaise, do you know where Harry is?" His head shot up, somewhat surprised that she knew his name, and the fact she used his given name not his surname like everyone else did that wasn't Slytherin, and even then most did use his last name. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. He's not here, so I'm hoping he's walking around somewhere, maybe the castle?" Luna smiled and nodded in thanks and went back to Hermione to tell her that she'd met Fred, George, Dean and Blaise so far and headed up to the castle.

Her heart wasn't beating. Usually walking up the sloping grounds to the castle made her heart beat like a little hare darting around, but now, nothing. She felt vaguely vampiric, without the awful blood lust. She realized she hadn't been breathing unless she needed to speak either. Very strange. She wondered if food was still good, and hoped it was, Luna adored pudding and would be sad to not be able to eat it anymore. She hummed to herself, looking around for signs of the messy black hair she had come to befriend. Love, even, but it was more brotherly than a want to date him, she'd had enough of Ginny whinging about him to put off any thought of it.

Pausing as her eyes glazed over, she could tell her friend was not on the first floor, a vision of her on the sixth still wandering. Her visions were generally unhelpful, showing what she would eat at lunch or who stole her things but not where they were. It was a right pain in the arse sometimes, but there were times that the visions helped, like when Harry was going to the Department of Mysteries, a vision showed her there, so she knew to go. It, unfortunately, did not show Sirius flying through the veil, for if it had, Luna certainly would have done something to keep the last Black away from it.

Luna soon found herself in front of the Fat Lady, the lady staring down at her and requesting the password, and Luna realized she didn't have it. Why would she, she was a Ravenclaw after all. She thought of possible passwords and said the first thing that came to mind. "Puking Pastilles." She pulled a random thing from her mind and dropped her jaw in shock when the Fat Lady gave a nod and the portrait popped open. Well that was unexpected.

She walked into the unfamiliar common room and found it empty of all Gryffindors. It wasn't truly surprising after all, it was only three days after the fall of Voldemort according to Hermione, people were either with families or being healed. The red and gold common room was rather nice, it felt homey. She had wondered, sometimes, if things would have been different if she had managed herself in Gryffindor, would she be better friends with them all, would people not steal her things anymore? It was a lot to think about, but with no one here it felt cold and dead, there weren't people in the dorm rooms either.

So, with a passing wave to the Fat Lady as she climbed out of the portrait hole, Luna made her way down the seventh floor corridor, heading to the Room of Requirements. If nothing else, she could have it bring about pictures of her friends, gone or not. As she paced three times, she paused at the blank wall, confusion evident on her face. Where was the room? Was it possible someone was in there? Luna shook her head and paced again, eyes shut in determination, but when she opened them, nothing. Maybe if she knocked, whoever was in there might come out, if it was that someone was in there and not the room deciding to lock itself up for whatever strange reason.

Luna stepped forward and pressed her ear to the stone but heard not a peep, so she gently rapped her knuckles on the wall by her cheek, ear still pressed to hear any sound, backing up slightly so that if someone did open the door it wouldn't smack into her. The door did open, and who opened it surprised her, she would've thought the blonde would have escaped the minute Voldemort attacked, or been in the followers, she didn't pay much attention to know whether he was a follower or reformed.

"Draco, what are you doing in the room?" There was a scream of pain and Draco winced, looking around the hallway and lunging forward, surprising Luna and yanking her in, shutting the door behind them.

"What are you doing here, Lovegood?" He had dark circles under his eyes, his pupils were startlingly black, she wasn't one to know these things, but she was absolutely certain his eyes were not black.

"I was looking for Harry, actually. I was at the tent they put all the dead and he wasn't there, so I hoped to see him and make sure he's all right," Luna looked past Draco as the thrashing Harry and sighed softly, "I'm assuming he's not." Draco stared at Luna for quite a long time, like she was a particularly difficult potion he needed to fix or the whole room would go up in smoke, before sighing loudly and nodding.

"Right. Harry was dying. Technically should have been dead, Voldemort hit him with Avada Kedavra, but he survived it, again. Hopefully when the pain stops he can answer some questions, because that's not supposed to be survivable." Luna nodded in agreement and stepped closer to he pained Harry laying on the bed. He flicked his eyes open and bit his lip in an effort to not scream out, and Luna had to pry his lip from his teeth before he broke the skin.

"Luna! Oh Luna, you're a friend! Kill me, it hurts! So much! Just kill me now and I'll be free!" Luna looked startled at Draco and he frowned, pulling Luna away from the bedside.

"Lov – Luna, Harry – he's been bitten. By a vampire." Luna peered up at Draco and he stared unwaveringly back and it clicked. Black eyes, dark circles, cold skin.

"You?" He hesitated a second, then nodded, looking at Harry in his pain. "When did you become a vampire?" Surely even she would have noticed when Draco started drinking blood, not even Luna was that dazed.

"My birthday, so June. I wasn't a bitten vampire I was born vampire. It came like my magical inheritance. It's nearly the same as being bitten, but the blood lust isn't quite so strong for me. I still sparkle in the sun though." Draco said it like a disease, so he obviously wasn't pleased about the glittery skin. "I drink animal blood, from the forest. I couldn't contemplate human blood, I couldn't kill anyone before, it would be almost hypocritical if I did now."

"I'm – immortal, too." She saw the startled look on his face and shook her head before continuing. "Not a vampire. It's strange, I had died, and I met my mother. She said I needed to come back because of the moon, dragon, raven and bear are legendary and have been destined from before the cosmos aligned. I'm the moon, I just need to find who the dragon, raven and bear are, but then I don't know exactly why the four are destined, the three are guys I know that because mum said brothers."

"Er, did you realize my name means dragon?" Draco looked thoroughly uncomfortable, silently hoping that this mysterious 'dragon' wasn't him. Luna was odd, to put it nicely, and he rather hoped to not have to have an eternity in company with her, even if those other two would be there, 'raven' and 'bear'.

"I am aware, yes. Are you fierce and protective, strong but vulnerable in some ways?" Draco's face started to contort into a sneer about being vulnerable, but he stopped it and nodded reluctantly. "I don't see why you're not the dragon. Though I suppose an eternity with me isn't the most comforting though, Loony Lovegood straggling along with a vampire and two mysterious others!" She laughed at that and sighed softly, rubbing her hand over her throat, feeling the air shoot down it and puff back out again.

Draco said nothing and Harry screamed out again, apparently the pain was worsening. Draco, who seemed to know what Luna was thinking, answered the unasked question. "The venom tends to hurt, makes Crucio like walking under a waterfall really. It's been three days or so, it should be over soon." Something in the back of her mind told her she should be angry at Draco for turning Harry into a vampire, but then she realized she'd rather him be that than dead.

Harry had been still for a minute, then suddenly started screaming and thrashing around, forcing Draco to bind down his arms and legs so he couldn't hurt himself or anyone else, and not break anything. Draco growled deep in his throat and nearly threw himself on Harry to quit thrashing so harshly. Harry gave a deafening scream, eyes wide in pain, back arched high off the table – then nothing. His eyes were shut, his chest still and no part of him was moving. Draco and Luna moved to his bedside, on opposite sides of it, both blondes looking down curiously at the stilled Gryffindor. His eyes snapped open and Luna gasped at the colour even though she knew what was coming. The normally brilliant and fiery emerald was now a shocking and startling crimson.

"Welcome to your new life, Potter."


	2. The Raven

A/N: Chapter two for you.

Options for Draco are:

DracoJacob, DracoSam, DracoVolturi male, DracoCarlisle.

Once my BETA finishes this chapter and the first, they shal be posted BETA'd.

**Thicker Than Blood**

_The Raven_

Harry's POV

In seventeen years I've felt pain. Losing my parents and godfather, those were emotional pains. Growing back bones in second year from that crock of a wizard, feeling the torture of the Cruciatus curse, those were physical pains. I've had hunger pains, trivial pains – paper cuts or stubbed toes, and other tiny pains in comparison. This, though, this was another whole thing entirely.

Things were getting dark, I could almost see my parents and Sirius, then I felt my wrist tingling with warmth. It travelled up my arm and spread through my body, growing hotter and hotter until it felt like I was laying on the surface of the sun, engulfed in it's scorching flames that licked down to my very soul.

My muscles felt like they'd been flayed, then sewn together before being dropped into hot oil. My bones feeling as if they had melted, formed, broken then righted themselves. I felt as if I was the stomping grounds for a herd of Hippogriffs, run over by the Knight Bus three times, felt as if everyone in Hogwarts cast the Cruciatus at once, poisoned to Deaths door then given the antidote. My entire body felt like I'd been diced into the tiniest pieces and forced back together, grated down to nothing and pushed into this form.

I wondered if this was how those witches during the Salem huntings felt like this, searing from the lick of the flames burning forcefully, blistering and blackening from the inside out. I surely looked like Quirrell by now, couldn't contemplate any other way for how I was in pain.

There was always someone there, someone I couldn't figure out who it was because I couldn't even control my eyelids in such pain. Who was that? I could hear their breathing, hear the sound of them moving when they checked on me, but they said not a word while I was being burned at the stake, or so it felt. Whoever it was, surely they could just kill me so I wouldn't be in this pain, even Voldemort would have the sliver of compassion to end it.

How long had I been in this pit of hell? I had no sense of time, only the burning fire coursing through my veins. Who is screaming? Oh, that's me, isn't it. The fire was dimming, only slightly, a tenth of a hundredth of a degree, but it was less than a second ago, so that was good at least. Maybe it's killing me itself, and I'll finally be free of this once and for all. I could open my eyes now and I saw the person that was in my room was Draco. I screamed for him to kill me and he winced, like he cared whether I lived or died. When did that start, we were enemies, he should be glad I'm dead.

He hovered over me, apologizing as if it were his fault I was turning into ash from the inside out. He reached out and moved my hair away and I realized my glasses weren't on, but yet I could clearly see Malfoy. See the scar that ran along just over his eyebrow from who knows what, the minuscule threads stitched together to make his clothing, the grain of his wand, things I knew even with my glasses on I'd never see on a good day. It was all clear, as if I had gotten eye transfers, these just couldn't be my own eyes, my sight was complete rubbish, I wouldn't wear those damned glasses if I could see after all.

I wanted to ask what was happening to me, why he was here, and how long I had been burning and if it would ever stop. Why would he know these things? Maybe it was revenge for everyone who died because I was reckless or stupid. It wouldn't be too far fetched really. Everytime I opened my mouth to ask screams would come out instead of the words I wanted, pleas of death and cries of pain instead of the questions I had formed in my mind that somehow transferred from that to agonized words between my brain and my mouth.

The pain was pulling away from the tips of my limbs, my fingers and toes able to wiggle and move without the pain plaguing them, but as it receded, it pulled into my chest, my heart felt as though someone had poured hot acid inside it, then started boiling it further, the little organ racing in attempt to try to keep whatever it was out, and failing miserably.

There was a knock, it echoed around the room though I could tell that it had been done softly. I shut my eyes once more, just as the pain started to get a million times more unbearable. I could hear voices conversing with each other, one sharp, Malfoy most likely, and the other soft and curious. Who was that? It was familiar but I could not place the voice. They were moving closer, light almost nonexistant footsteps getting progressively louder until I felt them at my side.

Oh, it's Luna.

I open my mouth to say hello to her and to ask if she would be so kind as to finish me off but it shrieks out in screaming pleas as it had for Malfoy. She flinches too, and the two of them move away as if I wouldn't be able to hear them, but I do. They're talking about me, about why I'm like this. Finally, I'll have some answers. My heart races further at the answer, or maybe it was just trying to keep up and survive. Surely it would just give up, if it were anyone else, their heart would have stopped fighting a long time ago, but even Harry Potter's heart was refusing to give up. I would laugh, but I know I would only scream in pain and there's no purpose for it anymore. Luna doesn't need to hear me screaming for death, so I'll just stay quiet, lock my jaw shut until this is all over, survived or not. Then they say something that has my full attention, and what I'm going through.

Vampire. Malfoy is a vampire and he bit me. Merlin, the sod couldn't just let me die and be with my parents and Sirius, he had to make me immortal. I swear he does these things just to spite me, there's no other reason for this madness. I could be having tea with my parents and Sirius, laughing and having a grand old time, but I'm here, melting away from the flames licking all around me and through my veins, though it has receded to my shoulders and hips now. I can move and kick my arms and legs and I do so, then not a second later feel the magical bonds keeping me down.

Suddenly, the fire shoots up into my chest, my heart feeling like it was a little mini sun implanted in my chest. This time I do scream, and it is meant to be pained and agonized. My heart suddenly stops and gives one last feeble thump and stops. There is no sound, not a breath, no cloth sliding and most surprisingly, no heart beats, from anyone.

"Is it over?"

"I hope he's all right now."

"Harry's strong, I knew he'd live."

"He's immortal now, I wonder if he's thirsty."

"Quit talking about me as if I'm not here." I open my eyes again and the first thing I see in absolute clarity is Luna. She really is quite pretty once you pass the stupid things everyone says about her and get to know her. She's really got a heart of gold and I've never met someone so loyal and true to anyone or thing in my life.

"Harry, no one's talking." Luna looked at me like I grew another head, but I know what I heard. "Poor Harry that must've addled his brains with the Nargles, I thought I saw some in here."

"No, not Nargles! I heard you talking." Luna looked startled and I looked between her and Malfoy, both looking somewhat confused. Luna put a hand on my arm like she wanted to tell me something, but when I heard the next part, her mouth had not moved in the slightest.

_'Can you hear me Harry?_' I nodded and Malfoy gave a long exhale of air.

_'I think you can read minds, Potter. Couldn't be a normal vampire, had to have one with additional powers. Figures_.'

"Read minds." I echoed, sitting up. The room blurred in action and stilled again when I stopped. It finally clicked in my mind and I turned to look at Malfoy and I heard a low angry growl, then I realized that was me. "Vampire, Malfoy?" Both Luna and Malfoy could sense it would turn bad and backed up away from the bed like someone would back away from a bear that hadn't noticed their presence, but would soon notice and charge. "A fucking vampire. You couldn't just let me die? I finished my job I killed Voldemort!" They shivered and that pissed me off more. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. Thanks to Hermione for that one. A wall of little trinkets appeared and I blinked rapidly, feeling the strange motion of the lids over my eyes and I realized we must be in the Room of Requirements. It made things for me to smash, I would have laughed if I wasn't quite so pissed off.

"Harry, it's not that bad, really!" It was the use of my given name that stalled me into listening to what he had to say. My throat was aching and I was angry at being bitten. "I mean for one, just look at you, Potter."

He conjured up a mirror and I started. This was not me, couldn't be. I was still 5'7, somewhat short for a seventeen year old guy, but I was thankful I had gotten a growth spurt that summer, I was 5'3 before. My usually Quidditch tanned skin was now snowy white, just like Malfoy. My hair wasn't an unstylable mess anymore, now it looked like I purposefully wanted to look shagged. What startled me the most were the eyes. I loved my eyes, they were my link to my mother, emerald green and bright. Now they were crimson red and I felt like Voldemort, if I lingered on the eyes his face appeared around the red instead of mine. "You're almost as good looking as I am." He smirked and I had the urge to roll my eyes, he was a ponce sometimes. Make that always.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Malfoy."

"I'm still hotter than you Potter, and don't forget it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." These spats are what make Hogwarts interesting. Since the beginning of sixth year it was starting to get boring and really just useless. Everyone fawning over me because I'm the Chosen One. Malfoy still was a prat and I was secretly glad he didn't decide to suddenly melt the Ice Prince and throw himself at me to be friends.

"I don't sleep, Potter. You either for that matter."

"Whatever. Why did you bite me?" Luna turned to look at Malfoy, too, wanting to know just why I was a creature of the night.

"For one, you were one breath away from dying there was no way you would have survived. You technically should be dead right now anyway, you got his with Avada Kedavra and yet here you are, talking and being the Gryffindoric idiot that you are." Right, the Horcrux.

"I was a Horcrux." Malfoy paled even further if that was possible, but Luna looked confused so I elaborated for her. "A Horcrux is an object that someone puts a piece of their split soul for immortality. Normally, people keep one but Voldemort had seven. The diary, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, Gaunt's ring, his snake Nagini, and me. Hermione, Ron and I had gotten rid of all six of those things before the battle and the last one was me, and I'm guessing when the killing curse hit me, it killed the soul inside, not me." Both blondes seemed to be mulling that bit of information over and suddenly the ache in my throat turned into a wildfire. My hand flew to the outside of it and before I had a chance to blink, a blood replenishing potion was at my lips and sliding down my throat. Ah, that's better.

"Potter, we can't stay here. How do you think the wizarding world will react to you being a vampire? Not kindly I imagine." Despite the vampire part, I was pretty much all right with leaving the wizarding world. Sure, it was the only thing I'd known for the past six plus years, but I was a tool, not enjoying it like I should have been. Plus, I was restless. Yes, there was Voldemort to kill, but I never really anticipated what would happen now he was dead, and he was now.

"You're taking this rather well, Harry. I was quite sure you would destroy everything in sight at your rage of being a vampire." Luna smiled dreamily and I realized I probably would have done something like that, and wondered why I hadn't. I annihilated Dumbledore's office in fifth year, but now, I felt oddly calm about it all.

"I suppose I am. I don't know why I'm not angry. You've always had that calming presence on me, Luna." She beamed and hugged me, both of us shivering slightly, her at my cold skin, me at her sudden warmth. "The shit might hit the fan when Luna leaves, though."

"Who said I was leaving, Harry?" Luna gave a sly grin that was quite unlike herself and I looked between her and Draco, confused. He smirked and gave a long sigh, dropping into the couch before motioning to sit.

"Here's how it is, Potter..."

Once Draco had finished the story, along with Luna's many interventions, Harry was feeling somewhat flabbergasted. Luna was immortal too, and she along with three others were some sort of legend. Harry preferred to not think of it as a prophecy, he'd had enough of those, even if this one was directed at Luna and whoever dragon, raven and bear were.

"So, who are raven, dragon and bear then? It is quite obvious since Luna means moon, but then who's -" Harry trailed off and twisted to look at Draco. "Your name...means dragon."

"Well spotted, Potter. Going to say my house is Slytherin next?" Luna huffed and Draco sneered, Harry gave a frustrated sigh and smacked one hand on his thigh softly, it still made a loud crack echo.

"No, I mean you're dragon." Harry pointed at Draco and Luna nodded once in agreement. She had a sneaking suspicion who raven was, but she'd let it come together on it's own. Bear, on the other hand was a complete mystery. They were silent for a long time, and Harry thought of something. "What about Ron and Hermione? Are they alive?"

"Ron...is catatonic. Someone hit him with a spell and he's in a magical coma. Someone got Hermione with a dark curse, and she's blind." Harry gasped in horror, a blind Hermione must be like the seventh pit of hell for his friend. "There's a lot of people who didn't make it. Colin, Cho, Seamus, McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin -"

"Lupin?!" Harry's eyes stung harshly, and he knew there would be tears if his body could only produce them. He was the last link to the Marauders and his parents, and now he was gone. "Teddy's an orphan, bloody Voldemort!"

"He's with Aunt Andromeda, along with my mother. Father saw the wrong end of McGonagall's wand before Greyback got her."

"Oh, Dean, Fred and George are okay! Along with Blaise, those four are a bit banged up, but it could have been worse, really. Percy, Ginny, Charlie, Molly and Arthur were killed and Bill is completely missing. Neville looks to be rooming with his parents in St. Mungos." Luna frowned and shook her head sadly. She looked down at her pale wrist to realize she didn't have her watch on her and a window appeared, showing that it was getting close to dinner, and her stomach was grumbling slightly. "I'm going to get dinner, I'll be back later Harry."

She skipped out the door after waving to them and made the trek down to the Great Hall. There were only enough people for one table, and Luna spotter the identical red hair halfway down the table. With a smile she dropped down next to Fred and started piling pudding onto her plate, taking a bite and immensely happy she could still have the confection.

"Hey, Luna. Did you find the raven?" Luna choked on the muffin she just bit on and Fred whacked her on the back to clear it.

"The raven?" Fred nodded and waved his hand over his hair.

"Yeah, you know how Harry's got black hair and all, he's raven haired, so we call him the raven, or just Raven. Though never to him since I think he'd decapitate us for it." Fred mused to himself and George nodded, mouth full of steak.

"Yeah, I did." She finally said, her tone distracted. Harry was the raven, it was so obvious now that she had heard it. Death surrounded Harry, he was wise and definitely powerful and Harry had more than enough pains. She put down her fork on the half eaten pudding and stood. "I've got to go."

"Oh, wait, are you going to see Harry again?" Luna nodded and Fred grinned, standing along with George who downed the last of his pumpkin juice. "Can we come with?" Luna paused for a second, thinking it might not be a good idea, but he hadn't reacted around Draco or herself and nodded, heading out the doors with the twins following behind her.

Luna was practically running up to the seventh floor and when she had reached the door that now showed up since it altered for her to be allowed in she flung the door open. "Harry, Fred and George wanted to-" There was a thunderous growl and several things happened at once. Harry leaped up from the bed and lunged at the door where Fred and George were standing, frozen in shock and horror. Draco bolted into action, tackling Harry as a door popped open and he flung the Gryffindor in it, shutting and locking it but Harry's snarls and scratches to get through still were heard.

"How could you have been so stupid, Lovegood!" Draco was panting heavily, trying to right his breathing, however unnecessary it was and Luna looked horrified.

"I – he didn't react to either of us, I didn't think-"

"That's right, you didn't think. He could have killed them!" Luna said nothing, instead choosing to look at her shoes and the twins got their voices back.

"What in Merlin's name-"

"Has happened to Harry?" Luna was still staring intently at her red high tops, Draco still staring furiously at Luna and Harry still trying to claw his way out to them.

"Let's just say he's thirsty." They mouthed the word and looked to the door, Harry was now pleading in his scrabbles against the door for just one drop of blood. "I think you should go, you're only torturing him." The twins looked toward the door before nodding and standing.

"Well tell Harry we said hello."

"Yes, and that even though he obviously isn't the same, he's still our little Harry." The scrabbling had stopped and the twins took their leave. Draco grabbed a blood pop and walked over to the door, opening it and when Harry opened his mouth to snarl, Draco stuffed the pop in and shut Harry's mouth and he nearly groaned at the taste.

"Now we really can't stay. Harry's not been desensitized to human blood, humans will make him do that every time until he gets used to animal blood." Harry was thoughtfully sucking on the blood pop when the reality of what he was trying to do hit him like the Knight Bus.

"I almost killed Fred and George! They must hate me, think I'm a monster. I am a monster." Harry seemed to be telling himself this then, and suddenly he rounded on Draco, far angrier than he had been a second ago. "Why did you do this to me?!"

"I already told you, Potter. You were a heartbeat from dead and plus things have been getting boring around here, so I saved your arse."

"Oh my hero." Harry's voice was dripping in sarcasm and Luna had to hide her smile behind her hand. Draco raised his hand and gave Harry the two fingered salute and Harry just tossed it back at him, accompanied with a childish stuck out tongue.

They were quiet for a while until Luna remembered why Fred and George had been brought to the Room of Requirements in the first place. "Harry's the raven." She said it offhandedly, as if asking to pass the salt and the boys stared at her for a minute, wide eyed until Harry finally collected enough of his thoughts together to form a cohesive sentence or two.

"Oh great, not only am I immortal, but I have to spend it with Malfoy? Great, just wonderful." Draco snorted and turned to look at Harry.

"What makes you think I want to see your scrawny Gryffindor arse for all eternity?"

"You changed me. It's not like I asked for this."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now, is there Potter?" Draco sneered and Harry was silent, glaring daggers at the blonde until his lips curved into a grin that broke out into one the Cheshire Cat could battle.

"No, I can't change my being a vampire, but I can change my company." Luna was slightly alarmed at not being together like her mother had advised and Draco merely rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that Potter. I sired you, no matter how far away you get, you'll always feel the pull back to me and as your sire, I feel the impulse to protect you and help you grow to be a respectable vampire, not one of those bloodthirsty disgusting ones." Harry only huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, Draco looked smug and Luna sighed in relief, if only for the moment. "Now, where shall we go? As much as it pains me to say this, we're going to have to go muggle. Everyone in the wizarding world knows the name Harry Potter, and Malfoy is almost as known, though not for anything good I know."

"I've always wanted to go sightseeing. See all the landmark places." Luna had a half smile on her face and the two nodded, though Draco had probably been to most of them since his parents took him wherever they felt like during the summers. They agreed a new continent was in order and Luna set out to get herself and Harry passports and all the other paperwork, seeing as Draco already had one of his own for jetsetting with his parents every summer.

Harry finished off the blood pop and stared at the empty stick dejectedly before another one appeared in front of his face, attached to an arm of the exasperated blonde in front of him. He took it and tossed the used stick away and it popped out of existence before it touched the ground. He shut his eyes and realized if he just listened he could hear the thoughts of the people on the grounds. He heard Dean grieving about Seamus, some Ravenclaws tending to younger years, a Hufflepuff crying in the third stall on the right of the girl's bathroom on the second floor, Fred and George worrying over how Harry was, instead of casting him out for almost attacking them, Luna humming happily and thinking about the quickest way to get their things together to escape and Draco's mind was a mass of several things at once. Distress for his mother, relief she was alive, grief over losing his father, yet the absolute freedom screaming for being out from under the elder Malfoy's clutches, irritation at leaving the wizarding world behind completely among other things. Harry wondered how Draco could be thinking about all of those things at once without his brain imploding on itself when he realized before killing Voldemort his own mind was quite the same. He felt slightly like Ron at that moment when the red head had said Cho couldn't feel all the things she had been feeling in fifth year after Cedric's death and Hermione told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Maybe Harry had the mental range of a teaspoon, he wouldn't put it past himself, honestly.

'What's so bloody funny, Potter?' Draco pulled from his own thoughts when he heard Harry laughing at himself and Harry only shook his head, the gesture saying he wasn't laughing at Draco. The blonde merely rolled his eyes humanly at Harry and started inspecting his immaculate appearance, as if there would be a spot of dirt brave enough to attempt to cling to him. Of course, there were none.

Harry was getting a slight head ache from all of the voices in his head, and he thought second year was bad with the one.

"Try Occlumency. It works to keep someone out, and I assume it works the same for the voices barging in." Harry nearly cried at that, he wanted the voices gone but he was pants at Occlumency and it must've shown on his face because Draco sighed and turned to him, running a hand through his blonde hair that just fell back into place. "It's like building a wall. Start with the bottom and work your way up, imagining a brick wall and when you get to the top, the shields are up. That's the rather simple way of describing it, but anything more complex would melt your Gryffindor brain." Only Malfoy could take something that would help him out and turn it into an insult. However, he did as instructed and the voices started getting softer and softer, as if they were walking away until the only thing he could hear were spoken words and other movements. He breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the Slytherin who only nodded in return. He laid back on the bed and shut his eyes before feeling ridiculous in the action when he wouldn't be able to sleep again.

Luna had returned several long hours later with passports for herself and Harry along with plane tickets to France, the first stop in a long list of cities to visit. It took off in two days, which didn't leave very long for goodbyes and packing. She had also gone to Gringotts and persuaded the goblins there to put a fair amount of gold into an account for the Muggle branch and given her two cards, one for herself from the Lovegood vaults, one for Harry tied to the Potter, Evans, Black and Lupin vaults though the card directly took from the Potter vault during purchases. She knew Draco would already have one of his own for the Malfoy vaults and felt no need to get him a card as well.

Luna and Draco were the ones that ventured out of the room to tell friends and family the three of them were leaving, since Draco did not trust Harry to not go mad at the scent of human blood. The twins were accepting, Dean was confused, Hermione was saddened but accepted it, Ron and Neville were both unresponsive for different reasons and Blaise tried to get Draco to let him come along.

"We're best mates, Draco! You can't leave me here by myself, stuck with these Gryffindors!" Blaise had gotten to know Dean, Fred and George especially, and thought they were decent blokes for Gryffindors, but they were still lions. Draco rolled his eyes and refused to take his friend for his own safety.

"It's extremely dangerous, and I value our friendship more than the notion to see you dead, which is only every second Thursday each month when you decide to throw those ridiculous parties in Slytherin dorm." Blaise snorted and the two got far off looks on their faces, remembering the good times those parties brought. Draco was only half heartedly against Blaise going, but his Italian friend was human, and with that came the fresh blood Harry couldn't control the urge to drink yet and he didn't wish to see the only worthy person from Slytherin dead, definitely not in a way that could have been prevented. Thus, with sad goodbyes, Draco left Zabini Manor for who knows if not the last time.

His mother and Aunt Andromeda were the last on the list and both Draco and Luna went, leaving Harry locked in the Room of Requirements back at Hogwarts with Dobby to make sure he didn't escape.

"Hello Aunt Andromeda." Draco greeted his aunt when she opened the door, she looked surprised at Luna, obviously not expecting him to bring anyone.

"Draco. Who is this, your girlfriend?" The two blondes looked wide eyed at Andromeda and turned to each other before laughing, clutching their stomachs and leaning on each other for support.

"Oh, Aunt Andie, you've got a mean sense of humor on you! No, I'm not dating Luna, let's say she's not my type." He wiped away a stray tear of laughter and Andromeda gave Draco a strange look before inviting them in, Narcissa already pouring out tea for the four of them, Teddy sitting on a blanket with the moon in one corner and stars, it moved to show the sky as it was outside, the little moon was a crescent, the full moon not for a while yet. Everyone was thankful when Teddy's first full moon passed and he hadn't inherited Remus' lycanthropy though he was an irritable little snit those few days a month. The werewolf scent was doused with magic and normal human scent so he didn't smell quite so unpleasant as Lupin had when Draco had passed by him close enough, that was very unpleasant and he wished to never have another experience with a werewolf again, preferring to stay with the sweet smelling vampires and the somewhat appetizing scent of humans.

"How is Harry?" They were the only ones who knew what Draco had done, they had to know because first off it was his mother after all and he was incapable of successfully pulling off a lie to her face, no matter how hard he tried, she always seemed to know he was lying.

"Normal for a newborn." He did not elaborate and the sisters did not pry, the four drank tea in somewhat silence, the only sound was Teddy gibbering to himself in a language only he knew.

"You're sure you can not take Teddy?" Andromeda had tried to get Draco to take Teddy several times since he owled her, telling him that she was too old for raising a baby.

"Absolutely not, Harry still reacts harshly to humans, and even though Teddy is part wolf, that would probably only make matters worse. So, no, we can not take the child." He gave his aunt a stern look and she looked at her teacup, nodding once. "Our first place is France, I will try to keep in touch as much as possible, definitely to tell you if we've moved and our address if we've done so." Both Narcissa and Andromeda nodded and Draco stood, finishing his tea and ready to be back at the castle. Luna sipped the remains of her own and smiled softly before standing as well, as did the Black sisters. Everyone hugged and the witches had tears in their eyes as they bid the two eternal teenagers goodbye for the unforeseeable future.

Draco apparated them to the outskirts of the Hogwarts wards and the two walked into the castle and hurried up to the Room of Requirements, stopping once to speak with Dean for a minute, then again when the twins had cornered them about their products. Thirty minutes later they stepped onto the seventh floor, passed the Fat Lady, giving her a nod and standing at the entrance to the Room of Requirements, Draco pacing three times to open the door. The knob appeared, the rest of the door swirling into existence like ink dropped into water until the entire door was there.

Harry looked up from the book Draco had gotten for him about vampires, written by a vampire so it was not filled with myth and nonsense, like holy water, garlic and non reflections for example. Vampires can eat, though the regurgitation process isn't pleasant since the organs are frozen in time, not working, just existing.

"We leave in a few hours." Luna and Draco had packed Harry's things for him, even gone to Privet Drive, disguised of course, and gotten everything he'd need. All of their things were in a shrunken compartmentalized trunk attached to Luna's Butterbeer cork necklace so she couldn't loose it. She curled up on the sofa to sleep, she still needed it occasionally, though not as often as normal and the two waited for the sun to rise to begin their newest adventure.


	3. The Bear

A/N: K, third chapter up now. One more and then the updates shall be random and slower since I'll be writing them. As a side note, as of June 7th, I'll be on a trip to Great Britain and Ireland, so no updates in June and most of July.

**Thicker Than Blood**

_The Bear_

For the next several years, the trio travelled a lot. They did not stay in one place longer than a few months and before five years had gone by they'd been to Dublin, Paris, Rome, Shanghai, Tokyo, Sydney and New York. They had learned about muggle subjects to allow them to survive in the high schools, learned French, Spanish, Latin, German, Italian, some Chinese and a bit of Japanese and changed their images several times. At one point Draco had dyed his hair blacker than Harry's, proceeded to pierce his ears twice, lip once and came two minutes from getting a tattoo, but by that time both Harry and Luna intervened and refrained him from the ink.

Harry allowed Luna to come at his head with almost every colour imaginable; it had been blue, red, green, purple, pink and he even let her bleach it, though they quickly agreed to leave the blonde to herself and Draco, though the blonde did look good with the black. He pierced his ear once, the left one and a mini snitch dangled from it, though no one knew what it was besides the three of them.

Luna, though, had gone the opposite way. One of her changes included shops like Hollister and Abercrombie in Fitch, her clothing not neon and clashing, but that particular phase didn't last long, the clothing was far too expensive and she felt like she was pretending in those clothes. She decided to go the boys' route and dyed her bangs blue, as well as striped it. She already had her radish earrings and felt no need to further pierce her body.

Then one day, Harry left. He had caught the scent of a particularly good smelling muggle in Tokyo and decided he couldn't stay away from the humans any longer. Both tried to talk Harry into staying, but the ex-Gryffindor was exceedingly stubborn and once his mind was made up, that was that. By that time Harry and Draco had formed a tentative friendship, the witty jabs never stopped, but they weren't done in a malicious manner, only teasingly. Both were glad of that fact, for surely if Harry and Draco fully got along the world would be coming to an end, immortal or not.

In Harry's absence, Draco and Luna got closer as a result. Now Luna was like a little sister to him, often playing just that part, usually his twin and Draco had become a protective older brother. She was endearing once the outer layer was broken through, the one set up so no one suspected her 'sight' because she often just glazed over in a vision. Draco had come to appreciate them, they had come in handy when someone was close to discovering something about them, she would get a vision and the two would bolt, leaving no evidence that they had existed there at all.

It had been a good ten years since they'd been back to England, and Teddy had just started Hogwarts the day previous, sending a letter home already that he'd been sorted Hufflepuff, and Draco had to hide from his mother for the rest of the day after his remark after hearing the news. Who knew an immortal vampire would be afraid of a little witch, but Narcissa Black was a force to be reckoned with, even as she aged, though hardly anyone could tell. She looked not a day older than forty at max, helped along with the fact her son looked only seventeen, though he should be almost thirty by all rights. That thought made her pour herself a glass of Firewhisky when she remembered she was almost fifty-five.

Narcissa also made quite the commotion when Draco had appeared with his black hair, nearly crying at the sight of it. When he assured her that it was only temporary, and not completely permanent did she subside her yelling and retreated into her room for the rest of the night, refusing to talk to any of them.

Needless to say, Draco dyed it back the next day.

With fond farewells, and promises of returning for at least Teddy's graduation, the two were off once more, this time for Berlin. They stayed only two days there, finding it was not what they needed and set off for Chicago. Luna had a deep dish pizza, Draco wincing when the cheese slid off one slice greasily, increasingly glad he did not need to eat the mass of artery clogging disgusting food, no matter how much Luna said it was delicious.

An hour run later, Luna was carried piggy back and the two watched Wicked on Broadway in New York, then discussed how close she was as a witch in comparison to how witches really were. Luna demanded on getting a hot dog and pretzel, she had heard from one of the passing muggles that they were good and she was pleased to discover they were. They saw Times Square at night to see the big deal of the lights and all that and both of them were dumb struck and wishing Harry was there to see it with them but they had no idea where he was, he hadn't made any form of contact since he left and neither one wanted to push it in case he decided to stay away indefinitely.

They stayed in New York for two months before deciding to go to Los Angeles to see the lives of the surfer guy and the valley girl in which both of them were sadly let down, the guys did not speak like they were high, the girls not nasally like the stereotypes. The two of them picked up how to play an instrument there, Draco learned to play the guitar and Luna the piano, both quick studies in their instrument.

It had finally decided to be winter in California and rain for a week straight, nearly flooding the place in the process. The lightning and thunder flashed and echoed loudly and there was a sudden knock at the door of their two bedroom flat above the laundromat. Luna peeked in the peephole she was certain was to spy on the neighbours with and gasped before unlocking the three locks and flinging the door open.

"Er, hi." Harry scratched the back of his neck, looking for all the world a drowned rat, his clothing wet beyond belief, his hair hanging in his eyes like a curtain. "You lot are bloody hard to find, I thought I saw you in Chicago but that must not have been you, since you're here." Luna flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him inside, Draco locking the door again after her.

"No that really was us, we were there." Luna smiled happily and nearly bounced that Harry had finally returned after almost five years of disappearing. She paused and peered at his topaz eyes before nodding once, then slapping him hard on the cheek. "Don't you ever do that to me again Harry James Potter!" Luna hugged him again and then he was forgiven for ditching them those years ago. By her at least, Draco on the other hand was another matter all on his own.

"Decided we're right have you?"

"Yeah, actually. I tried to ignore it and that didn't work, and then they kept screaming in their minds, I couldn't handle it. At least animals don't talk." Harry dropped himself onto the couch and sighed loudly, rubbing a pale hand over his green eyes. Wait a second.

"Harry how do you have green eyes?!" Draco stepped close to Harry and peeled one eyelid back and confirmed that his eyes were green before Harry yanked his head away from the other vampire.

"They're contacts. They only last about ten hours because of the venom, these ones are magical, the muggle ones barely lasted four. I've got all sorts of colours." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, then waved his wand over it and it enlarged to the size of his head. He opened the box and turned it so Draco could see the several pairs, organized by colour. He had blue, green, hazel, brown and silver like Draco's had been before. He took a set of those out and offered them to the blonde and he quickly popped them in, blinking to centre the contact before looking in the mirror.

"Bloody hell, my eyes look like they used to!"

"Yeah, that's the point. I couldn't very well go around with red eyes, now could I?" Luna rolled her eyes at their bickering but immensely happy that Harry was back again. She flopped down on the couch next to Harry and turned the television on and flicked through the channels, barely landing on one long enough to read the title before zooming to the next.

"Oh, we've got go move again now, we've only got two bedrooms and three people." Harry looked sheepish and motioned at the couch.

"I could just stay on the couch."

Nonsense, Potter. Even Gryffindor ruffians like yourself need beds. Or actually I suppose you don't need a bed, since there's no sleep. All right can we just move anyway, I'm tired of Los Angeles, they're a bunch of airheads here!" Luna tossed a cushion at Draco and it hit him squarely in the chest.

"They are not airheads! I'm sure there are smart people around here somewhere!"

"Yeah, us! We're the smartest people in America."

"Well it's good to know your arrogance didn't go away while I was gone." Luna snorted and Harry gave Draco a grin before clutching the back of his head when Draco smacked it. "What's today? I lost track of time when I was alone." Draco pulled out a cellphone and Harry laughed. "You have a cellphone?"

"Yes, I've got a cell phone!" Draco snapped and went to the calendar application. "It's May 26th. 2015 if you must know." Harry was still snickering that Draco Malfoy, the same which deemed everything muggle unworthy, had a cell phone before it died on his lips.

"Teddy graduates in two days!" He started cursing himself for forgetting his godson's graduation and how near he came to missing it.

"All right, then. We'll go back to England for the ceremony."

"Wait, can you handle being around humans without killing them, now? Or at least not attacking them like you did the Weasley twins?" Harry glared at Draco, and the blonde gave it right back before nodding once.

"Yes, the blood lust is gone. I found a spell that makes the human scent smell like nothing. Just disappear. I found it also masks my own. Plus I miss Luna." Harry grinned at the former Ravenclaw and she hugged him again and saying she missed him, too.

"Well, let's hear it then." Draco dropped down onto the chair and Harry pulled out his wand and pointed at himself and muttered a spell that wasn't in the normal language either of them recognized and suddenly Harry did not smell like a vampire anymore. He smelled vaguely like a human, but it smelled different seeing as there was no blood coursing through his system. More like a half-human, half-vampire but there were no such things, humans did not survive birthing half-vampires and the little vampire itself always died since the mother died. "Merlin, you completely hid your vampire self. No scent, no golden or crimson eyes. You're smarter than I thought, Potter." Harry mimicked Draco's words in a higher and mocking voice and received a pillow to the face for his troubles. Draco took his phone out again and punched in a number, holding it to his ear.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm calling for tickets to fly to England." Someone had picked up the phone because the tone of voice Draco used changed to deal with the woman on the phone. "Hello, I need three tickets to London. Yes we've got passports. No, we're not minors. As soon as possible. Ten? Perfect. Thank you, bye." Draco stuffed his phone back in his pocket and spoke at the same time. "We leave tonight at ten. Three hours from now."

"You know, technically we are still minors. Seventeen isn't legal in America."

"Yes well I'm supposed to be thirty-five. That's not a minor."

"I want to see you flash your ID around that says you were born in '80 when you look like you weren't born until maybe the new millennium." Harry grinned smugly and Draco sighed exasperatedly and dug around for his wallet and showed Harry that the fake ID showed that he was born on 1997, making him apparently eighteen. His supposed birthday was the day he came into his vampirism which technically was his birthday. He shrugged and gave it back, taking a blood pop from out of his coat pocket and sucking on it thoughtfully. Luna started collecting her and Draco's things together to prepare to leave and finished the task in less than thirty minutes. It looked like no one had even inhabited the flat after she'd finished and the three left for LAX without a backwards glance.

For someone who loved flying on a broom, flying in the metal death trap was not a favourite of Harry's. Draco and Luna had done everything short of stupefying the former Gryffindor so he would not go mad on the plane or have the plane fall from the sky with his magic somehow. He was currently so lethargic that he felt like he could actually go to sleep any second now, not even beginning to be aware that he was flying miles above ground any longer.

The plane finally landed at noon the next day and Luna revived Harry to his normal state and the three hurried off the plane, Harry nearly kissing the ground when the stepped off. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and they hurried to an alley and apparated to Andromeda's house. They were slightly off aim and landed on the kitchen table, scattering bowls and plates and sending Andromeda and Narcissa to near heart attacks at their sudden appearance.

"Boys! The door would have been better! Dear Luna, how good it is to see you again." Andromeda helped Luna jump down from the table and picked up broken plates with the wave of her wand, repairing them easily. "I am almost sixty-five years old, you'll be the death of me one of these days!" Harry and Draco dropped down from the table and looked around the kitchen.

"Are you throwing a party for Teddy?" Andromeda and Narcissa beamed and nodded, explaining that after the ceremony the party would be here and a lot of people were invited, Weasleys included. They said that the guest list included Ron, Hermione who still couldn't see, Rose, Hugo, Bill who had been found two years after the three left in Egypt, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Angela, George and Katie. No one knew that Harry, Draco and Luna would be there, Narcissa and Andromeda wanted to keep it a secret.

"When we go to the ceremony, it would be best if you three used glamours. Being supposedly thirty-five or so and looking like you're graduating yourself will cause a bit of an uproar." Luna and Draco pulled their wands out and changed their appearance to match each other, obviously having done that before. Draco's hair darkened and shortened to dirty blonde and close on the sides but longer on top, it looked impeccably tamed, but yet wild enough to look good. His eyes darkened to a rich blue and his face shifted to match Luna's changes. In turn, Luna's hair lightened also going pin straight and layered. Her eyes were the exact same blue as Draco's and they both had the same ski slope nose and pronounced cheekbones, though Draco's were deeper and if Harry did not know any better he would have assumed they were twins.

"Damian and Alexandria Masen at your service!"

"Why that?"

"Well, obviously we can't be Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. Luna didn't care about keeping her name or not, and I didn't want to stray too far, Damian Masen is relatively close to Draco Malfoy." Draco and Luna sat down at the table, looking expectantly up at Harry for his glamour.

"Alexandria is nothing like Luna."

"No, but Lexi is. That's what I go by, Alexandria is a mouthful." Luna smiled nicely up at Harry and pointed her wand at him when she decided he was taking far too long. His hair lengthened until it was brushing his ears, though no matter what, glamour or not his hair was still a curly mess, even after the vampire change that made it easier to handle. It still looked like he ran his fingers through it endlessly and refused to lay flat. It had lightened from black to a light brown and his eyes were hazel. He looked down at himself when Luna was finished, pressing his fingers to his face as if expecting another nose or a single eye. "Hmm, I think Hayden will work for you. Yes, Hayden Masen. Our brother!" Harry smiled, he'd never had a real family and now Luna was just constructing one for him. Yeah, the Weasleys were there for him, but they weren't family. At this point he didn't care that Draco was included in this self made family.

"When is the ceremony? I obviously didn't go to ours." Harry looked over at Andromeda and she thought for a second before remembering.

"It is at eleven in the morning tomorrow. Less than a day and my little Teddy-bear's all grown up!" She wiped a tear away and the three looked at each other and mouthed 'bear' silently before Narcissa walked in with biscuits and sweets. Luna gratefully took one and Harry and Draco obviously declined. Narcissa nibbled on one as well and sat at the table and sighed.

"My little dragon, you make me feel so...old every time I see you. Supposed to be, what now, thirty-five? Yet you still look like a teenager."

"To be fair, mother, I'll look like a teenager even when I'm two hundred. An eternal teenager, not old enough to do anything fun, and especially having to go to school for ever. I've got a Bachelor's in Arts, you know. Music major. I could lead a band if I wanted." Narcissa patted his arm and nodded, she'd heard him play and he was quite good at it, if he truly did feel like conducting anyone, he'd be able to do it. He was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoys got what they wanted.

The five sat around and talked for hours, the sun had gone down when Andromeda gave a loud yawn and immediately blushed when she realized what she'd done and both Harry and Draco flinched slightly which made her apologize further and decide to head to bed. Narcissa followed soon after, giving her son a kiss on the forehead and Luna settled down on the couch for a little nap. She might not need as much sleep as a normal person, but she did need some, at least five hours weekly preferably.

Harry and Draco busied themselves with playing Wizard's Chess, muttering quietly to not wake Luna when they called their pieces. When the sun rose several hours later, daylight saw five wins from Harry, six from Draco and four draws. Andromeda burst down the stairs promptly at seven, already dressed in her nicest black robes, a pretty buttercup yellow gown underneath. Narcissa rose a half an hour later, dressed in dark green robes and black knee length dress. They woke Luna with their talking to each other and the three prepared themselves for the ceremony in about three hours. Luna and Harry were ready within the hour but Draco primped for the entire three hours remaining and was still fixing his hair when they apparated to Hogsmeade to walk to the castle.

People were running around on the grounds, where the ceremony was taking place. It was nice outside so they decided on an outdoor ceremony instead of in the Great Hall like usual. It was easy to pick out the graduates, since they had pointed black hats on and wore black robes with a huge Hogwarts crest on them. The large clock rang the hour over Hogwarts and people got situated, graduates in the front rows, then the family of the graduates, then the rest of Hogwarts' pupils in the back. The five of them sat next to each other, Andromeda then Narcissa, Draco, Harry and Luna. No one else knew that Damian, Hayden and Lexi were Draco, Harry and Luna besides Andromeda and Narcissa. Even Teddy didn't know the three were going to be there.

The Headmaster, giving Harry a rather large shock seeing as it was Neville, walked up to the podium and everyone silenced immediately. He looked at the group of graduating seventh years with a fond smile and tears in his eyes before beginning his speech.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts! We are here to celebrate the graduation of the class of 2015! Before we begin, I would like for everyone to sing the Hogwarts song." People shuffled around and cleared their throats, and Fred and George were testing their voices loudly with a 'lah' over and over, touching their hand to their throat. Katie and Angelina rolled their eyes but smiled at their husbands' antics anyway. With a wave of her wand, the entire crowd began the alma mater of Hogwarts and when it was finished almost everyone had tears in their eyes.

"All right, now for the graduates!" The list of graduates was very long and none of the three recognized names for two hours until it came to "Lunisop, Gregory." Teddy was next, his blue hair easily visible under his hat. "Lupin, Theodore!" Neville clapped with extra vigor and Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Draco, Harry, Luna, Andromeda and Narcissa shot up in their chairs to cheer and clap for Teddy who blushed darkly and took his diploma from Neville, looking out at the standing witches and wizards whooping and calling his name. Neville gave the standing family a look and they promptly sat as the ceremony went on until the final name, "Zunfry, William." was called. "I now present to you, the graduated class of 2015, congratulations guys!" Everyone clapped and the seventh years all tossed their hats into the air in a cliché manner only to fall into the owner's lap to not get lost. Teddy pushed his way through to Andromeda and paused when he noticed the three he didn't recognize.

"Oh congratulations my little Teddy – bear!"

"Grandmum! Just Teddy!" He smiled nonetheless and hugged her back, then hugged Narcissa but kept his eyes on the three. "Hello, who're you?"

"Damian, Alexandria and Hayden Masen. Or if you want to be technical, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter." Teddy's eyes widened comically and he hugged Harry specifically.

"I knew you'd come! My mates had bets going around that you would or wouldn't show. Why are you in glamours?" The three looked over at Andromeda and she shook her head, symbolizing he did not know of Harry's vampirism. Harry winced slightly and took an unneeded breath before stepping back and taking off his glamour, revealing himself to be in appearance the same age as Teddy and the former Hufflepuff stared in shock. "Harry, you look -"

"Seventeen, yeah I know. This isn't the best place for this conv-"

"HARRY!" Harry cursed under his breath and turned to see Ron leading Hermione and racing straight to him. "Harry, how are you? Why haven't you been in contact with us for almost twenty years, I should have your head for this!" The other Weasleys headed over and did a double take at Harry.

"Er, you didn't hear?" Harry turned to Fred and George and they motioned with their hands locking up their mouths and throwing away the key. Harry gave another sigh and turned back to Hermione. "I'll tell you at the party." Draco and Luna lowered their glamours and everyone was equally shocked to see the two as well. Everyone started filing out to the outside of the wards to go home and everyone apparated or side apparated back to Tonks cottage. Once everyone was inside they all turned to Harry as one and he smiled sheepishly.

"All right, I might as well make it blunt. The day of the final battle, I was bitten. By a vampire." Everyone who did not know was silent for a long moment before they all burst forward with questions, raised voices and teary realizations. Teddy was staring wide eyed and slack jawed, in complete shock that his godfather was a vampire.

"I need some Firewhiskey." Ron conjured it and took a big gulp of it, letting Bill take it from his hand who did the same. Then everyone took a sip to relax and they even let Teddy have a sip of it since he was of age and graduated on top of that.

After Harry told that he was a vampire, and no, he didn't feed from humans, everyone loosened up and had fun at the party. There was dancing and food and alcoholic beverages for the adults and before long someone had conjured muggle Twister and the adults, who were quite drunk at this point, took right to it. Bill, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina and Ron all played in the first game and not five spins in did Ron lose his balance and bring Angelina down with him, the others laughing so hard their muscles couldn't keep them up and collapsed into a heap of arms and legs. Harry had to laugh when everyone's thoughts started to get addled with alcohol, Fred was considering the properties of a soap on a rope, George was finding the spot on the wall exceedingly interesting, Katie and Angelina were out like lights, Bill had taken Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis back to Shell Cottage, Ron and Hermione were making out on the couch like teenagers, Rose and Hugo were upstairs sleeping, Luna was idly twirling the spinner for Twister and Draco was reading. Teddy was still quite sober since no one let him have more than a sip and he sat down on the floor next to Harry.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" This caught Luna and Draco's attentions, though they did not move from their seats. Harry nodded silently and Teddy sighed. "Take me with you."

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on Harry! I graduated from Hogwarts, I'm not smart enough for an Auror and I'm not that brilliant at Quidditch so I can't join a team. I've got nothing to look forward to anymore! Take me where you go!" Harry made to argue back, but Andromeda poked her head into the living room at that moment.

"Harry, I can not look after Teddy – bear anymore. He's seventeen and needs more than being stuck in this dreary house all day!"

"Andromeda, he's just a kid!"

"Harry James Potter! He is older than you when you were bitten! You will take him with you!"

"Come on Harry! Please, I'll be nearly invisible. You won't know I'm there I swear!" Teddy had clasped his hands in front of his chest, pleading and Luna spaced off for a second before blinking several times.

"You might as well, Harry. He's the bear." Harry and Draco whipped their heads at Luna at the same time Teddy asked what bear was. "Four of legends. Moon," She pointed to herself, "Dragon," Draco. "Raven," Harry, "and Bear, you! Oh this is great now we're all together!" Luna smiled happily and Draco grinned to his sister, for in the almost twenty years they'd been in each others company, she was just short of blood related. They technically were related, Draco's great aunt twice removed Ralistaria Black married Carmathion Lovegood, Luna's great uncle's brother – in – law. Harry and Draco were technically related somewhere along the line as well, a Potter married into the Black line, making them something like third cousins four times removed or maybe it was fourth cousins three times removed.

Harry sighed and let his head fall back on the couch. "All right, collect your things. We're leaving in the morning" Teddy hugged Harry and ran up the stairs eagerly, coming back down an hour later with some clothes, a picture of his parents and some other trinkets in a shrunken trunk in his pocket. "If you cause trouble, so much as a peep, you're on the first plane back to England, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Teddy gave a salute and went up to bed, eager for the next day. Ron and Hermione broke apart and went to collect Rose and Hugo before bidding everyone goodbye. Fred and Angelina left next, then George and Katie and finally everyone was gone.

"Wonderful party, Andromeda." Luna hugged her and then Narcissa before conjuring up a small twin bed and curling up in it, exhausted. Andromeda and Narcissa went to bed soon after and Harry ran a hand through his black hair, letting out a puff of air.

"Who decides the places you go to?" Draco looked up from his book and shut it with a soft snap before moving over to the couch Harry was on so he wouldn't wake Luna by shouting across the room to him.

"I do, Luna doesn't care where as long as there's a bed and we're together. I'm thinking America again, though."

"You like America because they think you're a British God!" Harry laughed and Draco grinned.

"Possibly. Am I not, then?" Harry rolled his eyes with a grin and scratched the back of his neck.

"Where in America?"

"Well we've done all the big cities. L.A., New York, that stuff. I'm thinking probably a small town." Draco waved his wand at the air and a United States map appeared in the air, little blue dots glowing in Los Angeles, New York, Orlando, Chicago, Las Vegas, Denver, Boise and Seattle. "The dots are magical communities. The brighter the dot, the bigger the community. The ones for L.A, New York and Las Vegas were glowing the brightest, followed by Chicago, Denver, and Orlando, then Boise and Seattle was the faintest.

"I vote for around Seattle. I don't want to be around a big community, but I don't want to be stranded either." Draco nodded in agreement and the two leaned forward, squinting at the map until Harry snorted and burst into laughter, quieting when Luna shifted in sleep.

"What is it, Potter?" Harry pointed at Washington and calmed himself before speaking.

"There's a town in Washington. It's called Forks!"


	4. The Cullens

A/N: to those who wrote the original by LyricalPhoenix18, you will notices that this chapter is missing some ending stuff. I'm adding and changing stuff to fit my idea and stuff.

Updates random now.

**Thicker Than Blood**

_The Cullens_

Forks, Washington was not wholly different than England. The sun hardly made an appearance in the inconsequential little town, the rain weaped down to the earth almost constantly and everything was a lively, vibrant annoying green. The grass was green, the trees covered in green moss, green ivy climbed the walls of buildings, it was all just green.

The four self titled Masens went to the magical side of Seattle first to get their bearings, and somewhere in the visit, Draco had procured a Jarvey. He fell in love with it the first moment it shouted out that the passing witch's robes would make a troll vomit and bought it. It then continued to tell him that his mother was a cockroach, Luna was the backside of a Blast End Skrewt, Teddy was a half brained tongue of a newt and Harry was a stupid gillyweed licker. Despite it's spouting random nasty phrases, it was growing on Harry, much like Draco had himself.

They went to the car dealership in Seattle where Luna got a dark blue little '98 Saturn coupe and Draco bought a stunning but unsurprising sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Just because you are willing to have such a plebeian vehicle doesn't mean we all do, Potter." When Harry told Draco he wasn't even going to get a car, it just added onto the fact that Harry was a lazy wanker who made everyone else chauffeur him around everywhere. Draco had kidnapped Teddy into the Vanquish and tore out of the parking lot towards their new home while Harry and Luna sensibly left, taking their time to get to Forks. It wasn't going to leave any time soon, so they saw no rush to get there.

The house was brilliant, two stories with pillars on either side of the door and dotted around the outside of the house. It looked like a shrunken manor, much to the pleasure of Draco who was accustomed to those types of houses. It was hidden behind trees and overgrown hedges, the driveway only visible if you knew where to turn. The inside was a marble wonderland, switching between white and black marble with deep brown accents for the curtains and the rug in the living room.

Their rooms were impersonal and white, much like a hospital bedroom, but the second they stepped into the chosen room, it morphed into their liking. Harry's room looked like he chopped his section of the Gryffindor dorm room out of Hogwarts, red and gold everywhere with a four poster bed with crimson hangings. Luna's looked like her room at home, dark blue walls with silver accents, a twin bed pressed against the wall and a desk on the opposite side from the bed. There was a picture of herself, Harry, Teddy and Draco separately on the wall, each grinning and waving, smirking or messing around in their magical portraits. Teddy's room looked like a bee exploded, the walls were light yellow, the queen sized bed with black sheets. Draco's room was the same as Harry's, except the Slytherin version, the walls looked like someone used stones instead of walling, the low four poster had black velvet hangings with emerald green walls.

Luna had signed the four of them up for school before leaving England. They would all be seniors as Lexi, Trevor, Hayden and Damian Masen. Draco and Luna would be twins seeing as they looked relatively similar even without the glamours that they decided to forgo, Harry and Teddy would be adopted siblings. The story they would use to escape any questions were that their parents were murdered by a gang, not untrue for either Harry or Teddy, and that they'd been emancipated, since they were technically still all minors. They'd start school the following Monday.

"Hey Harry, did you ever learn to be an Animagi?" Teddy and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess in the living room when Teddy asked that question, and Harry looked up at his godson like he'd grown another head before replying.

"Well of course. What sort of wizard would I be if I didn't try, and what sort of Marauder's son would I be if I wasn't?" Harry grinned at Teddy and stood up, walking outside with Teddy in tow, Draco basking in the sun, giving off the sparkles that hit the house brightly and Luna was tending a garden that was there when they arrived. She looked up, a smudge of dirt on her cheek and wordlessly asked what they were doing and Draco lowered his sunglasses slightly to look at them before returning them over his eyes and smirking, having heard the conversation in the house. All three of them had found their Animagus form, and they weren't what anyone expected of them. Harry wasn't some sort of lion, Draco wasn't a snake or dragon and Luna wasn't something off the wall like a spider monkey or a raven in the case of her house. The two blondes stood and walked over to Harry and Teddy to show off their animals as well.

With a smile, Luna started shrinking into a kitten, long hair receding into her head and sprouting out all over her body, tail stretching past her backbone. Her fur was light blonde like her hair, and she had ears tipped with ginger hair, the colour of her radish earrings and the only distinguishing mark on her. Her eyes were still a light blue and she pressed her head into Teddy's relaxed hand, meowing softly. Draco changed next, his body shifting even with the utterly bored expression on his face until a small arctic fox with silver eyes was standing where Draco was, licking it's paw with a superior air to itself before meandering over to the bench and curling up on it, the end of his tail covering his head, making it look like a little white fluff was sitting on the bench. Harry, when he shifted, went the opposite direction. Instead of shrinking down, he grew until a large black wolf was there at Teddy's side, reaching his shoulders and Teddy was at least a good 6'0. Teddy laughed and shifted, too, when he saw Harry's Animagus form, since they had the same one except Teddy had light brown fur that was nearly identical to Remus. He growled and knocked his head into Harry's shoulder playfully and he leaped away, a growl rumbling through the darker wolf's chest.

With a jerk of his head, he motioned to go out into the surrounding forest. Draco and Luna jumped down from the bench and streaked over to the two wolves, Draco jumping onto Harry's back and digging his claws into Harry's fur, Luna doing the same with Teddy seeing as a fox and cat are no where near as fast as a wolf. Harry sat back on his haunches, then sprung and leaped over the high hedges surrounding their house easily, running through the trees without effort, hearing Teddy close behind him.

'Only you would be a vampire with a wolf Animagus, Harry!' Teddy laughed that sounded like barks that reminded him of Sirius and he stopped, letting Draco fall from his back and glare up at him for trying to kill him. Luna bounded over and swiped her paw at Draco's head and he bit back at her, snapping at the air. Luna took off, disappearing under the brush and long grass, Draco streaking off after her, the two of them occasionally visible with their light fur.

Harry grinned lazily at Teddy before pressing his ears back against his head and lowering closer to the ground, he was on the hunt for fox and cat. The two of them seemed to realize that and nothing moved, they were still wherever they were. Harry gave a sniff and saw a light flash to his left and he growled softly before pouncing and capturing the little cat. He had both his paws over her, entirely hidden under his dark fur when she poked her little head out and gave Harry a look, letting her claws out and jabbing the soft palm covering her, eliciting a yelp from Harry and laughing barks from Teddy and shaking grass where Draco was hidden. He suddenly streaked out and away, further into the woods and the three chased after him, though both Harry and Teddy were holding back, having fun.

Luna had climbed onto Teddy because the two wolves were much quicker than her and she didn't want to be left behind. They would lose Draco for a minute, then one of them would see a flash of white before they'd be off after him again. He was very sneaky and surprisingly fast for being so small, but it helped because he could hide under the overgrown brush of the forest.

Draco appeared and Harry growled lowly like he was really about to attack Draco and lunged, only to have a pale streak run in and scoop the little fox up, and a sudden heavy...thing...attacked him like a boulder, sending both of them tumbling with a loud, thunderous crack.

When Harry righted himself, he saw a blonde woman with soft golden waves curling down her back holding a struggling Draco in her strong arms, muttering softly to it in attempts to calm him down.

"Cute little thing, what are you doing down in Forks? Arctic Foxes are rare here, must be lost, huh?" She smiled and Draco stopped squirming, only to give her a look that amused her because she laughed. "Don't look at me like that! I saved you from that nasty wolf, Emmett should tear him apart, he's definitely not a pack wolf, we know them all." She eyed Harry a moment before Teddy sprang up beside Harry with Luna clinging to his back. The thing that ran into Harry, Emmett, obviously, walked over to the blonde and looked at the fox in her hands and grinned.

"You think Esme will let us keep it, Rosalie? I mean we could keep him cold, after all." He laughed and Rosalie gave her husband a dry look. Harry gave a roar like growl and Draco bit Rosalie in an attempt to free himself but he only managed to nick the skin. Rosalie and Emmett whirled around, bending their knees into a defensive crouch, Rosalie twisting slightly at the waist to protect the little fox even though the two of them were in more danger than Draco was. Luna saw Draco go limp, realizing he wouldn't be able to get himself out of this mess and glared at everyone.

"Emmett, look! They've got a kitten! Go get her!" Rosalie nudged her husband and he nodded and inched up to the wolves with Luna and the two of them bared their teeth and growled, hackles raised. Luna hissed then, scooting back but Emmett was faster, snatching Luna in a pale blur, standing at Rosalie's side a minute later, eyeing the two wolves in case they attacked. Luna was making horrible yowling noises and struggling against Emmett, butt his hold was strong yet gentle so she wouldn't get hurt.

Harry and Teddy were both growling and baring their teeth to get the blondes back but Rosalie only glared and gave a roar that was very much like a lion's and it stunned the two. It gave her the second of time she needed and she, along with her husband, turned and sprinted off in the direction of the house.

'Harry!'

'I'm going to murder you, Potter. In the most painful and torturous way possible.'

'Such a cute little fox, I can't believe those wolves!'

'Alice is gonna love this kitten! I'll be the favourite, take that Edward!'

Harry snorted at Emmett's thoughts before racing off after them, intent on rescuing his friends from the vampires. Harry stumbled over himself when he realized the two of them were vampires and he hadn't noticed right away and immediately amped up his speed, not quite as fast as he was as a vampire, but faster than Teddy.

A house loomed into view and the two vampires had already gone inside, but their thoughts and voices were loud and clear as if they were standing in the room with them. They stayed out of sight, making sure that they didn't try to eat Draco or Luna.

"Guys? Look what we found in the forest. There were these two wolves and they were chasing this little guy here and had this cat, too." Even though Harry couldn't see through the walls, he could tell Emmett was showing everyone the two small animals.

"Oh my gosh! A cute little kitten! Are we keeping them, can we Esme?" A voice Harry didn't recognize squealed in delight and another woman's voice replied back, obviously Esme.

"Oh, I don't know, Alice. What if they belong to someone?"

"There's no collar on the cat, and who had a pet fox?"

"Oh, I suppose. It's your responsibility, Alice! I'm not going to clean up after them." Alice squealed and Harry and Teddy morphed back into humans, transfiguring leaves into clothing. That was one thing about being an Animagus Harry didn't like, not having his clothes change with him.

He and Teddy decided it was time to rescue their friends and they marched straight up to the door and knocked twice. Harry had his contacts in and the scent spell in place since that morning, as did Draco so thankfully they weren't suspicious of what he really was. A boy – no, man – with bronze hair and deep topaz eyes opened the door, looking at Teddy first with his turquoise hair before looking at Harry and seemingly freezing in time.

"Hello, we're the new neighbours. Hayden and Trevor." That seemed to snap him out of his little trance and he blinked humanly before stepping aside and motioning for them to come in. "We just moved in, and our pets are missing, we were wondering if maybe you've seen them?" Immediately, the thoughts of everyone deflated about possibly having to give the two back.

"What do they look like?" The short, pixie – like girl on the couch asked as the bronze haired vampire sat down.

"Well, one's a white kitten with gingery ear tips. Snowflake." Teddy touched his own ears absently, looking at the vampires around him and Harry nodded.

"The other, is rarer, an Arctic Fox. He responds to Winter." Rosalie and Alice nearly pouted and held out their arms, Luna and Draco in them. Luna eagerly jumped from Alice's hands into Teddy's and Draco was still limp and unmoving, cursing Harry the whole time as he took him back from the vampire. The bronze haired boy who answered the door cocked his head to the side, confusion on his face but it was wiped clean a second later.

"Why don't you stay a while, at least allow us to properly introduce ourselves!" Alice looked to Harry with wide eyes and her lips curved into a small pout and Draco snickered at how Harry was suckered into it with her puppy dog look.

"Sure. Sorry we're not all here, but Damian and Lexi are...unable to help us search for Winter and Snowflake. If you like, we can take our pets home and collect our siblings, then we can all be properly introduced." Alice eagerly nodded and Harry and Teddy left with the promise to return in fifteen minutes. They got far enough away and apparated to the house, letting Draco and Luna go and they immediately changed back to human form, the three boys shutting their eyes while Luna transfigured herself clothes quickly.

The four of them went inside the house to change into real clothing instead of transfigured leaves, and were ready in less than ten minutes. They apparated, the three immortals remembering to teach Teddy silent apparition later, and knocked on the door to the house once more. Alice opened the door that time and ushered them in, appreciating their clothing, especially Draco's. He was in white jeans, a blue oxford shirt rolled up at the sleeves to his elbows with a white vest and completely white converses. She loved Luna's eccentric yellow t shirt, green long sleeve top under, black knee length skirt, blue leggings and pink galoshes. Teddy and Harry went simple with jeans and long sleeved shirts, red for Harry and blue for Teddy and both wore black converses.

"Welcome, welcome!" She brought them into the living room where the others were situated. She had a glint in her eye that Harry didn't understand and when he lowered the shield to stop everyone's thoughts to only hear hers, she was reciting the American Pledge of Allegiance in Latin, backwards. He mentally shrugged and raised the shield again, her voice cutting off. "I am Alice Cullen!" She smiled widely, her bubbly happiness was very contagious. She motioned to Rosalie and Emmett with one hand, turning slightly to face them. "This is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. The broody one is Edward Cullen." Rosalie snickered and Emmett laughed as Edward glared at her. "Our parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen." The woman with the heart shaped face surrounded by soft, chocolate waves of hair smiled warmly, making Harry's stopped heart stutter at how motherly she felt to him even though he just met her. Carlisle nodded his head with a warm smile and Alice looked around the room in confusion for a second. "There's also Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. He should be around here somewhere." The other Cullens shrugged their shoulders humanly, none of them knew where Jasper had gone either.

"Well, I'm Hayden Masen." Edward's head shot up, showing his surprised and then frustrated face before he continued. "This is Trevor." He motioned to Teddy, and the younger wizard gave a relaxed salute, " Damian," Draco smirked, earning a raised eyebrow from Rosalie, "and his twin sister, Alexandria. Lexi for short." Luna smiled dreamily at them all and Emmett snickered under his breath and Rosalie smacked him in the ribs quickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Harry decided to let down the shields stopping their thoughts and was blasted with them.

'That Damian is good looking, for a human. Almost is good as me. Almost.'

'Lexi is a piece of work, I can tell.'

'Where's Jazz? It's not like him to disappear without telling us.'

'Why can't I hear him?'


	5. The Fighter and the Shifters

A/N: Alright! So this is the fifth chapter. Whoo! And the winner for Draco's mate-age-ness is... Drum roll please...

Jacob! If I can find a way to bring the Volturi into this, then maybe Jake and Drake will end up being in a threesome with one of them. Or just a one sided thing for the Volturi guy. :)

As a side note, I am having so much fun with this fic. :D

**Thicker Than Blood**

_The Fighter and the Shifters_

_Woah, what? _Harry looked around the room silently, he didn't know who the thought came from, he knew it wasn't Alice, Emmett or Rosalie, it didn't sound the same. He formed a plan to discover who it was and smiled to himself slightly. _'Can you hear me?'_

There was a soft, velvet '_Yes_' but no one had moved to signify who it was, yet. Alice was in a discussion with Teddy about the colour of his hair and how he had gotten it to be the intense shade it was, Teddy saying he simply dyed it. Alice was then thinking if vampire hair could hold dye or not.

The voice was definitely male, so it left Carlisle or Edward. Carlisle was having a soft conversation with Esme about where Jasper was and his voice wasn't the same as the voice in his head so that left Edward.

'Edward?'

'Hayden.' Ah, so it was definitely Edward then. He slammed the shield back up abruptly and Edward's face grew frustrated before sliding into an indifferent mask. Mind reader. How many other talents did this coven hold, if any? The Cullens would probably freak if they found out that they were wizards, two of them were vampires, one read minds, one saw the future, one could change his appearance at will and they all could transform into animals. It was definitely more than the normal human, but when was Harry ever normal? Any of them really? Harry hoped that when they did find out it didn't entail being ripped apart and burned. Not something he was willing to do, once he had accepted his immortality he looked forward to it, to see what the world could be like in many years, hoping nothing happened to stop him from living that long.

"How do you do that?" Edward stood and was standing rather close to Harry, having cornered him to the wall, placing one hand on the wall beside his head, the other hanging down at his side.

"Do what?" Harry winced at the crack in his voice but Edward didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't speak on it.

"Block your thoughts?" The Cullens whipped their heads in their direction, remembering the last time Edward's power failed him, and it turned out absolutely miserably.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry ducked under Edward's arm and walked over backwards to where Draco was standing. The blonde turned to look at Harry then eyed Edward before putting his arm around the smaller males shoulders, causing Edward to pause his advance a second before stopping in front of the two of them.

"I could hear you, now I can't." Rosalie hissed his name in warning and Edward ignored it. Harry looked to Draco for a split second and they seemed to converse silently before the blonde gave a slight nod and looked at the vampire in front of them.

"I shielded my mind." No need to mention Occlumency yet, telling all their secrets in one go would be putting all the trust on the coven they just met.

"How?"

"Now that, I can not answer. Wouldn't want to give away all our secrets. Surely you understand, you've got secrets." Harry smiled smugly to himself at Edward's frustrated look while keeping his face passive, then raised an eyebrow when Edward hadn't moved.

There was a flurry of action, then. A quick streak outside, then the front door banging open. Alice's smile bloomed brightly, Draco's arm tightened imperceptibly and the last Cullen walked into the room. The first thing Harry noticed were his bright golden eyes, much brighter than any of the others, he'd just finished feeding. His curly honey blonde hair looked devilishly windswept. He looked at Harry, Draco, Luna and Teddy with a trained eye, assessing them to see if they'd be a danger or not before striding across the room to Alice's side and looked between Harry and Draco before the blonde dropped his arm from Harry's shoulders.

"Who's this?" His voice was like silk, soft and cautious.

"The Masens." His eyes flicked to Edward and the other vampire lifted one shoulder slightly before Alice continued. "Damian, Lexi, Hayden and Trevor." The four waved to the blonde who inclined his head in greeting. "Guys, this is Jasper Hale."

Teddy nodded, Luna smiled serenely, Draco smirked and Harry smiled softly, practically feeling Jasper's anxieties and nervousness about having four random people in his home, apparently human ones at that.

"Are you going to be going to Forks High when it starts next week?" Harry looked between Edward and Jasper, torn between who was the better looking of all of them and decided they were equal but for different reasons. Edward had a gentlemanly, boyish charm to him, while Jasper was more dangerous and rugged. The crescent shaped scars littering his exposed neck and forearms showed that he had been in some sort of fight and survived. The same might not be said for the person attached to the teeth that caused those scars.

"No, we've all graduated." Edward looked infinitely pleased to have graduated, for who knows how many a time and Harry whined and looked at Luna around Draco.

"All right I'm not going then."

"Hayden Reginald Masen!" Harry barely stifled the laughter that bubbled at his middle name she'd chosen abruptly, of all the names in the world, she had to choose Reginald? "You will be going. Just because you graduated back in England doesn't mean you've gotten off from graduating here. You need to take your senior year." Luna was uncharacteristically serious and Draco, Teddy and the Cullens were trying to keep their laughter in at Harry's middle name.

"But!"

"No buts!"

"I don't see why this can't wait a few years. We're going to get it eventually anyway." Harry muttered and dropped down on the unoccupied couch, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the other couch darkly. "It's not fair, they're not going why should I have to? There won't be anyone interesting there and you know it." The Cullens were slightly confused now, wondering first off, why he was so intent on not going if none of the Cullens were going to school, and how he knew no one interesting would be there.

"You don't know for sure, Hayden! There might be tons of interesting kids at the school." Alice offered helpfully and Luna gave the pixie a grateful smile and Harry huffed like a five year old. Teddy moved over and patted Harry's shoulder and he turned his glare from the couch to the Metamorphmagus.

"I'll bite you." Teddy yanked his hand back and stuck his tongue out, leaving the Cullens utterly confused as why that would be a problem, it wasn't as if he were a vampire. He certainly did not smell like one. He didn't smell like anything at all really. It had been hard to notice at first since he had been around the others, but he seemed to have no scent at all. He was full of secrets and Edward would discover them, like finding the missing pieces of an almost completed puzzle. The others hadn't seen Edward act this strongly since returning from Volterra and his and Bella's breakup. He'd just been a brooding mess in the next years and barely talked to anyone, let alone strangers.

"No biting, you're boys not animals." The three boys shared a grin before starting to growl, snarl and snap their teeth like animals at Luna, advancing on her like a predator does it's prey before they lunged at her, bringing the four of them down to the floor in an all out tickle attack, shrieks and laughter bouncing through the room and the Cullens looked at each other in shock before looking back to the four.

"All right all right! You are animals, very manly and scary ones at that." Harry, Teddy and Draco struck manly poses before helping Luna up. She looked out the window and realized it was dark, looking at her wrist to see the time on her watch. "We should be heading home, it's past my bedtime!" Harry sighed and Draco nodded in agreement, Teddy yawning in sudden sleepiness.

The four walked around the room, giving each vampire their goodbyes before walking to the door. Teddy, Luna and Draco were already out and Harry grabbed the knob after him, pausing to glance at the Cullens just before clicking the door shut.

**oOo**

Jasper paced across his room, deep in thought. The arrival of the Masen's was a troubling thing. They were unknown, a possible threat, a risk. But most importantly, one of them spiked his curiosity in ways they shouldn't.

Hayden Masen. The green eyed, raven haired human who did not smell like anything. His emotions alone put Jasper on edge. With his siblings he seemed to be happy and content, but as soon as they turned away or he thought no one was looking, his feeling turned dark. Turned dangerous.

The last time Jasper had felt something like that, he had been a freshly turned vampire, and the one emanating the dangerous emotions had killed several people in cold blood.

Despite all the danger that Hayden could represent, Jasper could not deny his attraction to the er... human. The moment he had walked into the room, Jasper had been drawn to Hayden. He had tried to keep his gaze from the slender male, to keep Edward from his thoughts.

Edward. Jasper sighed. Edward was going to be a problem. He had felt the emotions running rampant in his coven brother. The annoyance at finding that he could not read the others mind, but more noticeably, the lust surrounding his brother that any idiot could feel. Yes. Edward was going to be a problem.

Pacing from his door to the balcony of his room, Jasper frowned. Hayden was a threat, but a very tempting one. Even if he decided that it was worth the risk to engage in some form of a relationship with Hayden, Edward would surely protest. He was not the type to stand by submissively as someone or something he was interested in was taken away from him. And no matter how interested in the young male Jasper was, he refused to turn against his family.

He froze, gazing out into the woods as he noticed a large wolf standing at the edge of the clearing. Narrowing his eyes, Jasper tensed. The wolf was large. Too large to be normal. Throwing his window open, he took a deep whiff of air and his frown deepened. It didn't _smell _like one of the wolves from La Push, but it's size still put him on edge. There was a rustling as the wolf slinked away back into the brush.

"I must be loosing it." Jasper muttered, resting his forehead against the window pane. To be suspecting a wolf...

Time to do what he always did in times of crises. To Alice's room he went.

Knocking on Alice's door, he let himself in and made his way through the piles of clothing and shoes strewn about. She had obviously been sorting through her wardrobe if the empty closets and drawers were any indication.

"Alice?" He tentatively peeked into her walk-in closet. The last time he had entered without announcing himself first, he had been nailed in the head with a shoe. Even if his skin was like rock, it had still been annoying. And hurtful since Alice had the power of seeing the future.

"Closet."

Alice had a closet in a closet. Jasper cocked his head, the mystery of females alluding him. He walked over to the closet in a closet and stared down at the small pixie like vampire who was sitting on a pile of shoes. She pouted up at him, clutching a broken Prada shoe.

"Your internal angst about whether or not to make a move on Hayden has nothing on my internal angst over breaking these shoes." Alice said, gazing forlornly down at the shoe held in her small hands. She reached down and brought out the mate to the shoe, her expression clearly stating that if she could cry, she would be.

Jasper sat down beside her, steering clear of the footwear mountain, and gently took the broken item from her. "Buy a new pair." He was not in the mood for a clothing moment. "And I am not suffering from any internal angst. Just... indecision."

Alice snorted. "Indecision. Jasper," she turned her full attention to him, expression bland. "I've seen every possible outcome to everything you have contemplated doing over the last hour. Indecision is an understatement." She giggled lightly, the sound tinkering through the air. "I especially liked the idea you had of just going over to the Masen house and throwing Hayden down an-"

"Alice." Jasper's strained tone cut her off. "Please." He did _not_ want the rest of the family hearing _that_ idea he had.

"Jasper," Alice grasped his chin lightly, twisting his face towards her, eyes twinkling. "The best possible advice I can give you is this: do what feels right."

"Very well." Jasper smiled slightly at her. Despite what the people of Forks thought, he and Alice were not an item. They were very close, of course, but it was purely platonic. Alice was the one he could trust with any secret, the one he could go to for help with any problem.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he got up. As he was about to exit Alice's closet, her broken shoe still in hand, she quietly said, "You might want to get used to sharing with Edward, though."

The sharp crack of Alice's Prada shoe being snapped in half echoed through the room.

**oOo**

Dawn. The beginning of a new day in the town of Forks. Another day on Hell on Earth for one Jacob Black. Dawn meant that it would soon be noon which meant that Bella Swan would soon be at his shop. If there was one thing Jacob hated, it was when Bella visited.

His relationship with her had started so promisingly. After coming back from Italy and rescuing that blood sucker, Bella had come running to his arms and Jacob had been happy. At the time he had thought Bella to be his possible Imprintee, but as the years passed and he got to know her more and more, Jacob quickly realized that it was not so.

After eight years of dating her, Jacob was ready to jump off the cliffs at La Push beach and not come back up for air. Or better yet, push Bella off and just not rescue her again.

He lay on his back in bed, peering up at the dream catcher gently swaying about him in the breeze coming though his open window. A few years ago, Jacob had moved out from his childhood home (Billy having practically kicked him out) and into a small one story house in the middle of the forests by the Rez. He liked it here. The area was secluded enough that he was never disturbed by passing traffic or partying teens. He was constantly surrounded by wild animals and there was a river running by his house which was great when he felt like just soaking in the moonlight. But best of all, Bella was too scared of the wild animals in the thick forested area to even contemplate approaching his home.

He grinned lazily, dragging a hand through his hair as he smoothly got up, cotton drawstring pyjama bottoms riding low on his hips. Absentmindedly shoving a hand into his pants and scratching himself, Jacob made his way into the small kitchen.

Switching the radio on, he hummed quietly along with the song playing as he made breakfast, the sizziling and popping of bacon soon sounding.

But all tranquil things must come to an end, and soon Jacob found himself driving into town and opening up his garage. It was a simple shop, small enough that he could run it by himself if need be, but everyone in Forks and it's surrounding areas came to him since he was known for being a great mechanic. His cheap prices helped as well.

Getting to work on Chief Swan's cop car, which was acting up and attempting to gas out it passengers, he quickly lost himself in the humdrum activities of the day. Around noon, he received a call from Bella, blissfully telling him that she was unable to visit as she had come down with the flu. When asked if he was going to visit her later on, Jacob quickly made up an excuse about the shop being full and needing extra hours. Hanging up the phone with a relieved sigh, he turned back to the car.

And promptly let out a small girlish shriek as he saw the figure standing by the car.

"Jesus, Jake. I knew you were girly, but that was ridiculous!" Seth Clearwater clutched at his ears, expression twisted. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you switched bodies with Bella."

Jacob shuddered. "Urgh."

"Speaking of Bella, when are you going to break up with her?"

He ignored Seth and grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge. It was a valid question though, he had been putting off the showdown that would occur if he did for over a month. Bella would shriek, he would wince, she would cry, he would sigh, and then Charlie and Billy would be dragged into it and all hell would break loose.

Taking the hint, Seth took a bite of a sandwich he had mysteriously procured. "There's a new family in town." He said, spewing bits of bread and sliced chicken everywhere. "Three guys and a girl. All siblings if the rumours are anything to go by."

Jacob grunted, head and shoulders deep in car parts. "Sam wanting to check them out?" Sam was a paranoid bastard, always thinking that anyone who was so much as passing through the town a vampire.

"Yeah." Seth sighed. "Said something about the fact that there are that many of them and none of them reportedly looks alike is suspicious. Thinks they are the new parent-less version of the Cullens." He chuckled at the thought.

"When does he want us to investigate them?" Jacob peered at the metal he held in his hands, completely covered in grease. His once white muscle shirt was streaked with black, his ripped up jeans covered with the stuff.

"Um," Seth turned his gaze from the open garage door to Jacob, a strange smile on his face. "Now would be good."

"What?" Jacob jerked up, slamming his head on the hood of the car. Rubbing the sore spot, he quickly grabbed a rag and tried to rub his hands clean as he followed Seth's look and noticed the three young adults approaching his shop. "_Shit!"_


	6. The Imprintings

A/N: Lotta F-bombs in this chapter. I seem to like having the pack guys swearing. Oh, I've started writing a book. Dunno what it's going to turn out like...

**Thicker Than Blood**

_The Imprinting(s)_

Jacob threw the now black rag to the side, walking over to the open garage door to greet the three making their way towards him. There was a girl with dreamy and slightly scary eyes, a tall teen with electric blue hair, and a white-blond male behind them. The white-blond had stopped at the newspaper box and was trying to wrestle a paper out of it. The damn thing liked to stick and it was quite amusing to see the guy struggling with the metal box.

The other two had reached him by then and the girl smiled dreamily up at him. Jacob shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like it when people looked at him like that.

"Can I help you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," the blue haired boy replied, the girl having wandered off and was inspecting a potted plant sitting by the corner of the garage door. "We were told that you're the best mechanic in town. Are you good with bikes?"

Jacob snorted. "Good enough to disassemble and rebuild them." The blue haired guy was putting him on edge. He felt familiar but different; feral and dangerous but wrong. Normally Jake would think that he was a pack member or something, but the guy was freaking British.

From behind him, Seth snickered.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean that in an offending way, it's just that our brother was looking into buying a bike, but the only one he could find was really run down, so we need someone to repair it." The blue haired teen took a breath and smiled sweetly, obviously used to getting people to do what he said with the smile. It was craftily made, all innocence. He struck Jacob as a real prankster.

"Never mind. Bring the bike around and I'll look at it. It'll most likely be pricey though."

The white blond had made his way over to them by then, a slightly torn newspaper clutched in his hands. He snorted and Jacob turned to look at him. Jake froze.

White blond hair, silver eyes, tall, but not as tall as himself, and utterly regal. The male seemed to glow with an inner fire and it was impossible for Jacob to look away. He blinked and tried to drag his eyes away from the other, but damn if it wasn't impossible. It was almost as it-

No.

No friggin way.

Had he just imprinted?

Jacob swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling too dry. It was impossible. There had been no recorded cases of a pack member imprinting on someone of the same gender. It went against the whole logic of imprinting. One imprinted on their ideal mate, the one who would bare the strongest pup- er, children, the one who would be their submissive. For him to have imprinted on a _male_ who seemed decidedly dominant, it made no sense.

There had to be some other explanation for this. Maybe the guy was a sorcerer. Yeah, that worked. The guy had enchanted him and made him his unwilling slave.

Oh shit, the guy was speaking.

"Er.... what?"

One pale aristocratic brow rose. "Pardon, not what. What is it with the people here having no manners." Lips tightened and Jacob nearly whimpered. '_So not good.'_

"P-pardon?"

"That's better," the blond said, a condescending smirk on his face. He calmly tucked a thumb into his pant pocket. "I said, money is no problem."

Jacob stared. No wonder the guy seemed so perfectly groomed. Jacob actually felt grungy next to him, clad as he was in torn up jeans and a white tank. His (possible) imprintee was wearing form fitting black slacks and a soft looking silver button up. Damn. Even if he was imprinted on this guy, there was no way in hell they could get together. It would be like the prince and the pauper.

Jake glanced over to where Seth was beside the only female in the group, and almost went through with the urge to bash his head on the metal beam beside him. Seth was crouching down beside the girl, an adoring look on his face as she talked to him while stroking the plant. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who just went through an imprinting.

There was a soft clearing of the throat from in front of him and Jacob turned. The blue haired teen was staring at him with an amused glint in his eyes, the blond glaring.

"Right, right. Uh, bring it by whenever you like." Jacob quickly backed away, moving back to Chief Swan's car. "I'm rather busy at the moment, so yeah..." He quickly ducked down and practically collapsed onto the car engine.

"Sure. Well, I'm Trevor Masen and this is my brother Damian. We'll be back soon."

"Okay." Jacob tried to sound distracted, but it was not very convincing, even to his own ears. Damian Masen. At least the guy had a cool name.

He could hear them moving over to where the girl and Seth were and heard them gather her and leave. Seth's disappointed sigh reached his ears shortly after. At least that bastard knew for sure that he had imprinted, and imprinted in the customary way. First Bella, now this.

Seth moved back over to him, shuffling his feet as he went. Sitting down on a pile of spare tires by Jacob, he stayed silent. After a few minutes of it, Jacob could not take it anymore.

"Fuck, just say something."

Seth looked at him, crossing his arms. "Did what I think just happen to us really just happen?" It was uncanny how well Seth could read Jake.

"I... I don't know. If it did, it makes no sense! Why would my wolf imprint on someone that is unable to have kids? Isn't that the whole purpose of it?" Jacob leaned back against the hood of the car, running his fingers though his short black hair, making it stand on end. "I wish we had a manual guide for being a shifter. It would be so much easier."

Seth chuckled lightly. "Ah, but where would be the adventure in that?"

"Screw adventure. I'm going to have enough of it to last a lifetime by the end of the day. I have to go tell dad and the elders about this. And Sam." Jacob tried really hard not to sneer when saying his alphas name, really, he did, but it was so difficult not to. Sam was really pissing him off lately. Sometime Jacob wished he could just rise up and kick the shit out of Sam, or just leave the pack.

"Damn. Good luck with that. Want me to look after the shop?" offered Seth, grimacing sympathetically. He knew how Sam could be, and Billy Black was a terrify force when he wanted to be. Hopefully he would take the news of Jacob's imprinting well.

"Yeah." Jacob shoved himself off the car and walked over to the back room. "I should be back in a few hours."

**oOo**

A crash resounded through the house of Masen. Harry, who was puttering about in the garden, looked up with a start, just on time to witness Draco smashing another window in his room. The blond looked furious and upset, ranting to himself as he darted around his bedroom. Harry cocked his head to the side, leaning back on his heels beside the sweetgrass and stared. How come he could not hear Draco?

Deciding to investigate, he got up and quickly (but not too quickly) made his way into the house and up the stairs. Reaching Draco's room, he opened the door. Instantly, he was assaulted by Draco's loud ranting and a mug the blond threw at him.

"-damn bloody wolf just had to be it, didn't he? And Merlin, why do I always have to act like that when surprised, it could have just ruined everything! Fuck, fucking fuckity fuck!"

Harry stared. Draco was terrify when like this, but it was nice to know that the refined aristocrat was capable of cussing up a storm and anger. "Uh, Draco?"

Draco ignored him, or did not hear. "Of course Luna got the nice end of the deal, getting someone she can be around without ever worrying about _gagging_ on their scent! Why, in the name of Morgana, did it have to happen like this?" He ripped a chair apart, seething.

Suddenly, as if all the wind went out of his sails, Draco slide down against the wall and sat, arms resting on his knees. He looked up and stared at Harry. "Karma is a bitch."

Harry snorted and sat down beside the distressed blond. "Tell me about it. Try living my life." He grinned as Draco shuddered and muttered something about unruly hair.

"So..." Harry leaned his head back against the wall and knocked Draco's knee with his own. "As the Americans say, Wuzzup?"

Draco shot him a scathing look. "I think I just pulled a Potter, as the wizarding world likes to say." He smirked slightly at the confused look that adorned Harry's face.

"What?"

"Pulled a Potter. I just got into far more trouble then I wanted to." He chuckled at the understanding "Ooh..." that Harry made. "Teddy, Luna, and I went into town to ask the local mechanic about motorbike repairs and suchlike. While there, Luna met a young man who seems to be very interested in her. I," he huffed and dragged a hand through his hair, annoyance colouring his voice. "I met the mechanic and instantly realized that my vampiric side acknowledged the bloke as my _mate._"

"We have mates?" asked Harry. No one had told him about that!

Draco gave him a look. "You have been a vampire for _how_ many years and you did not know? We have ideal mates, the one who completes us and will keep us from going insane or killing ourselves in our extremely long undead life. I met a bloody shape-shifter and it turns out that he is mine."

"Huh. Well... it's not as bad as him being a werewolf, isn't it? I mean, sure he can shift into a very large wolf and was built to kill us, but at least with him you know that you won't have the constant urge to kill him." Unlike werewolves, shifters only nauseated them with their scent instead of spawning an instant berserker like urge to maim and kill.

"Right. And the urge to vomit up my blood is so much better then that. My ideal mate causes me to be ill. Bloody brilliant."

"Ah. Well... Maybe because he's your mate his scent will become better? Or, worst case scenario, just cast the scent muffling spell on him." Harry suggested, getting up. He reached a hand down to Draco which the blond took and they started to head out of the room.

"Perhaps. Well," Draco clapped his hands together, switching moods rather quickly. "Shall we go a hunting?"

"Indeed, my good sire." Harry flicked out his wand. "Scent spell off? Let the prey have a slight chance of escape?"

Draco considered it before nodding and Harry broke the charm. "Let's go."

They walked out of the back doors and headed off into the woods at a run, failing to notice the large wolf hidden in the shadows and brush nearby.

"Draco?" Harry asked, a half hour later while Draco crouched over a deer he had captured.

"Yes?"

"How can you tell if someone is your mate?" Harry carved patterns into the bark of a tree beside him, biting his lower lip in concentration.

"It's just this feeling you get. Instant attraction, curiosity, some lust, and a bit of an urge to bite them."

"Oh." Harry stared off into the woods as Draco gulped down mouthfuls of blood. "I think I just pulled a Potter." He grinned at the usage of his surname in such a way.

"Hm?"

"I think my _mates_ are Jasper and Edward."

There was a gagging sound as Draco chocked on a mouthful of blood.

**oOo**

"You did _what_?"

Jacob flinched back slightly, his eyes widening. He had expected Sam to take this badly, but to actually look like he wanted to kill someone was something he did not expect.

"I just imprinted. The Elders and my dad already know. What's the big deal?" He straightened his shoulders and glared at Sam. Once he had a chance to calm down and look at his situation (the fact that Billy had fairly calmly accepted his imprinting on a male helped), Jacob realized that he was fairly lucky. His imprint was attractive, well off enough that if something were to happen to Jacob he would be fine financially wise, and he appeared tough enough to stand up to any situation they could happen upon.

The fact that Damian was not Bella certainly helped a lot.

"You imprinted on a fucking _vampire_, that's the big deal!"

Wait, what? Jacob blinked, turning to attention back to Sam. "Pardon?" Seemed like Damian already had an affect on him.

Sam paced across the floor, fists clenched. "You imprinted on a vampire. I had Paul steak out their home and they slipped up. One minute the blond guy smelled like a normal person, just slightly off, the next he didn't. Paul saw the other leech enter his room and they were up their for a while. When they came back down and went off into the woods they smelt just like the Cullens."

"Other leech?" Who the hell could the other be? The brother he had not seen? The teen with the wicked cool blue hair did smell strange, but it was far too wolf like to be anything vampiric. The pale girl was strange too, but not in the same way as Damian.

"Short, black haired with green eyes. That's the thing I don't understand; they are vampires, but that leech has green eyes and your imprint had silver. And how can they change their scents?" Sam frowned, clearly distracted by his thoughts.

Jacob took the chance to mull over his situation. Damian was his imprint. Damian was a vampire, but because he was his imprint, Jacob could not imagine being without him. But every single one of Jacobs instincts were screaming at him to go take care of the threat, to make sure that the people of Forks were save, that the people on the Rez were away from harm. If he reacted like this just by thinking about his imprint being a vampire, could he actually handle smelling him?

Yes. No. Maybe?

There was only one way to solve this.

Jacob whirled around and headed out of the house. As he reached the door, Sam asked "Where the hell are you going?"

Jake looked over his shoulder at his alpha. "To solve this." Ignoring the confused sound Sam made, he stalked out and into the woods, shifting as he made his way to the Masen's house.

**oOo**

_Bonus: Seth and Luna's conversation_

Seth snickered to himself while he watched Jacob talking to the blue haired teen that had just reached the shop. Jacob had the reputation as the best mechanic in town for a reason.

After a short conversation between the two before him, the blond haired guy who had been wrestling with a newspaper for the last minute or so approached. One look at the expression on Jacobs face and Seth knew that his pack mate had just imprinted. Sighing, he backed away from them, leaving Jacob some time to converse with his potential boyfriend.

Spotting a blond haired girl crouching by the potted plant in the corner, Seth decided to talk to her. Anything to get away from the river of drool practically flowing out of Jake's mouth.

Approaching her, he crouched down beside her. "Hi."

She turned to him, a brilliant smile on her lips and Seth froze. She was not gorgeous by societies standards, a bit too eccentric looking, a bit too bug eyed, but she was the most attractive female he had ever met.

"Hello."

Huh. So this was what it was like to imprint. "What are you looking at?"

She turned to the potted plant and pointed at it. "Your primrose plant. It's looking a bit down."

Seth looked at the flower and noticed that it was looking a bit wilted. "Ah. I guess I should water it then."

"Yes. The fairies would be very upset with you if it died. They take these things very seriously." Seth stared at her as she stroked the flower gently. She was completely serious about the fairies being mad at him, that much was obvious to see.

"I'll look after it better then. I'm Seth." He held out a hand to shake with hers, and her smaller hand slipped into his perfectly.

"Lexi. Short for Alexandria." She smiled up at him, and just like that Seth was lost.

Unlike Jacob, it did not take three hours and a conversation with his father and the elders to make Seth realize that his imprint was perfect. After Lexi walked away with her brothers and Jacob set off for his dramatic meeting with the elders, Seth calmly went to get some water for the plant.

The next time Lexi dropped by, he wanted the plant to be in perfect condition.


	7. The Revelation

A/N: Ack! Sorry about the late update. I had some jewelry orders to make, then my sisters art show, then cleaning, then work, then... Well, you get the point. Real life. This chapter is a bit jumpy, but I found it a bit hard to write. .

I still need a BETA if anyone is interested.

**I'm going to be in Great Britain until the end of the month on a tour thing. So no updates. Please don't kill me?**

**Thicker Than Blood**

_The Revelation_

Jacob raced though the woods, heart pounding. If Damian smelt nice to him, things could work. If he did not, then Jacob was doomed to a life minus a mate and full of Bella. Oh joy.

It was getting towards the twilight hour, the sun setting further and further to the west, long shadows spreading out around him lending an eerie look to the forest. Jacob shook his head, ignoring the foreboding feeling that came over him. Just because the forest looked eerie and ominous, that did not mean that it was.

Sniffing, he picked up the scent of the feral blue haired teen and quickened his pace. Almost there. A few hundred meters more and he reached the edge of the tree line. Stopping, he slowly slunk his way along, avoiding twigs and other loud things in the way. Peeking out from behind a tree, Jacob noticed Damian sitting on the grass beside the others in his family.

He was chatting away with the pale girl, the raven haired vampire beside him was sketching away, the blue haired teen striking a dramatic pose for the artist, snickering every once and a while. They seemed like a close knit family and it struck a cord in Jacob. He wanted to be able to sit and relax with Damian like that.

He tried sniffing out his mates scent, but it was masked by the others. He stifled a growl of frustration and edged closer. Still nothing. _ Shit_. He was going to have to get up really close. Bursting out from the forest, Jacob bounded along towards Damian.

Harry glanced up on time to see a big wolf shaped blur streak by him, tackling Draco to the ground.

"_What the fuck?_" was all the shocked blond could utter before the wolf on top of him stuck it's nose in the crook of his neck and sniffed.

Jacob's eyes rolled back in his head as he took in his imprints scent. What usually smelt sickly sweet to him now smelled perfect, the sweet odour mixing in with a natural forest smell, making his wolf side hum in contentment.

And God was it turning him on.

He was brought out of his lustful musings by a loud "_What the bloody fuck?_" uttered right beside his ear. Jerking back and clutching a hand to his ringing ear, Jacob peered down at Draco. Wait. Hand? Oh shit.

Teddy, Luna and Harry all grinned in amusement at the sight of a (naked) muscular shape-shifter straddling Draco. Draco stared up in horror at the aroused male on top of him.

"What the fuck!"

Teddy started laughing, collapsing to his side as tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks. Harry snickered.

"I think you broke him." Luna said, carefully keeping her gaze away from Jacob's-er... well...

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply she received. Jacob glanced down and promptly blushed, quickly jerking his hands down to cover himself. Peeking over at Draco, he was pleased to notice that the usually composed male had his head turned to the side, pupils blown wide. Jacob quickly backpedalled and jerked himself off Draco.

The blond slowly sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest and glared at Jacob. At Teddy's loud guffaw and Harry's equally loud snort, he turn his glare to them. Swiping hair out of his face, Draco swiftly got to his feet and stalked back to the house, keeping his back to them.

Jacob let out a low whine. Now that he knew his imprints scent, he found it difficult to be rejected by him. If this kept up, Jacob knew he would end up a mess, pining away for a mate who rejects him. He stared at the door that Draco had slammed shut behind him, biting his lower lip and (unknowingly) giving the others a perfect view of his kicked puppy expression.

Harry leaned over. "You know, Dr- Damian tends to be like this. If you go after him, he may let you talk to him." His nose crinkled lightly at the scent of Jacob, but thankfully he was used to the smell of wet dogs since he had met many different types of Were's and shape-shifters during his travels with the others and by himself. If Jacob was Draco's mate, then Harry was going to accept him for all he was, no matter what he smelled like.

Jacob turned his puppy eyes to the vampire beside him. "Really?"

"Yep." Harry gently shoved Jacob, sending him towards the house. "Better get to it though. Otherwise he'll find a way to flee." He could sense the muffled but troubled thoughts of Draco.

Jacob stumbled slightly but quickly made his way into the house, keeping his attention on the path to Damian's room. He could smell his scent all around him, and God was it torture.

oOo

Draco dropped onto his bed, trying to block his mind as well as he could from Harry. He let out a low scream or frustration and anger, the sound muffled by his pillow. Some deity out there had it out for him. When he first met Jacob, his scent had been like any other shifters, disgusting. But now...

When the muscular male had tackled him to the ground, he had received a lungful of his scent. After the initial reaction to the change in Jacobs scent, Draco had been overcome with a sudden wave of lust. He had turned his head away in an attempt to lessen the chance of Jacob or his family realizing how the shifters scent affected him. And hell, it had been troublesome trying to escape them without anyone noticing his... problem.

"Damian?"

There was a hesitant knocking at his door. Damn. Seemed like Harry had noticed his predicament and decided to 'help'. He ignored Jacob, sitting up on his bed and stared out the window.

"Can I come in?"

No. Nope. No way. Draco was _not_ going to let the one who was the source of his troubles into his room. There was no way in hell he was going to-

The door opened with a loud crack, Jacob having broken the lock as his patience wore out. The large shifter made his way into the room, taking in the green and silver decor, seeking out his mate. Spotting Draco's form on the bed, Jacob cautiously made his way over.

Draco's back stiffened, his emotionless mask slipping onto his face. Fine. If Jacob wanted to talk to him, Draco was not going to make it easy for him. Even if he was attracted to him.

The bed dipped as Jacob came and sat down beside Draco, heat emanating from him. He gazed down at Draco's back.

"So..." Jacob raked a hand through his hair, biting his lower lip. "I guess I should explain, huh?"

Draco huffed, rolling his eyes. "Do whatever you like, I am not interested nor caring." _Lie!_ His mind screamed at him. _Lie lie lie! You _do_ care!_ Shut up, shut up mind.

"I've imprinted on you. Um, it's kind of like... one minute I could be hating you with every fibre of my being, the next, completely unwilling to cause or see you harmed in any way. Willing to kill for you, to die for you. Completely in love with you. Like hardcore love at first sight, if you will."

"I do not believe in love at first sight." Draco murmured, lying yet again. He had been interested in the shifter since meeting him at Jacob's garage. He turned over and sat up so that he was facing Jacob, jaw tilted stubbornly, face turned away from him.

"Neither did I." Jacob practically whispered, clenching his hands. It was painful to remember all the times when he thought that he would never meet his imprint, that he would be stuck with Bella forever. He decided to be completely honest, hoping to show Damian how sincere he was.

"I've been waiting to imprint on someone for years. Someone to protect, to be protected by. Someone I can depend on, someone I can be relax and calm around; a mate who I can _trust_." Jacob clasped Draco's chin, turning the stubborn aristocrats face towards his, trying to convey his sincerity. "Someone I can love."

Draco's jaw clenched and unclenched, mind working a mile a minute during Jacobs speech. At the last part, _love_, his thoughts screeched to a halt. Love. The word was almost foreign to him. As a pure-blood, he had thought that any relationships he would be in would be planned out for gain, to increase his wealth. To know that he had a possible chance at love, it blew his mind.

"Damian-" Draco cut him off, raising a hand as he slowly slid off the bed and walked over to the window, running a hand through his hair.

To love Jacob, or not to love Jacob. That was the question. If he gave in and allowed himself to be with Jacob, then he would have to reveal his real name, his past, what he was (asides from being a vampire). If he told Jacob all of that, then he would be endangering all of his family. But could Jacob be trusted?

Damn, that was a lot of 'if's.

Draco clenched his eyes shut, trying to make up his mind. He _wanted_ a mate, just as much as Jacob did. But his family would be in danger if Jacob let anything slip to the wrong person. So he could reject Jacob, condemning them both to miserable lives, or he could accept him.

Opening his eyes, Draco looked out the window at his friends. He locked eyes with Harry's emerald eyed gaze and raised a brow. _Should I?_

Harry frowned lightly, turning his attention to Teddy and Luna, asking them the question. Draco felt himself relax a little at Luna's obvious approval, and then at Teddy's gradual nod. Harry turned his gaze back to Draco and nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

Drawing a deep breath, Draco turned around.

"My name is not Damian."

"W-what?" Jacob stuttered, eyes widening. Had he just made a huge fool of himself? He could have sworn that Da-er, whoever he was, had said his name was Damian.

Draco elegantly strolled over to the taller male and held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy, vampire and wizard."

"Jacob Black, shifter." It seemed that Draco was accepting him and the possibility of a relationship. _Score!_ He beamed happilyuntil the words that his mate had just said registered in his mind.

Draco could practically see the clogs and wheels clicking away in Jacobs head as he processed what Draco had just said. "Wizard?" His eyes widened.

"Hm." Draco raised a critical brow, casually dragging his gaze over Jacob. "You do realize that you are still nude?"

Jacob let out a small yelping sound and quickly grabbed the closest object for cover, which happened to be Draco's favourite pillow. He flinched again at the glare sent his way. "You're rather... intimidating for someone so well dressed, you know?"

"And you are still rather naked, get some clothes on and then I'll explain."

As Jacob walked over to the closet (or rather a miniature clothes store) he realized that even if he was the Alpha in this relationship, Draco was no submissive beta.

But he could live with that.

**oOo**

As Harry turned back to Teddy and Luna after confirming with Draco that he should ignore his worries and take a flying leap into a possible relationship, he grinned. One down, three more to go. Now to figure out how to persuade Edward and Jasper to become more than Coven Brothers...

Maybe he should do what Jacob did, and pounce them while naked.

Sniggering at the thought, Harry stood up and cuffed the dirt and grass off his pants. "I'm going to visit the Cullens. Luna?"

She shook her head, turning to gaze out at the woods. "No. I have a previous engagement with a primrose plant." She smiled vaguely at the curious look Harry shot her.

"Alright. Teddy?"

"Sure!" Teddy bounced to his feet and he cheerfully made his way over. He seemed very happy for some reason, but Harry decided that it was best not to look or ask. Quickly casting the scent changing spell, he smirked up at Teddy. Side by side, the vampire and half Were made their way out into the woods and to the Cullen residence, comfortable in the silence surrounding them.

After a short walk, they reached their destination. It had started raining halfway there and Harry was absolutely soaked. Teddy, who was smart enough to charm himself to be water proof, laughed loudly as they walked up to the front door, Harry glaring at him from under soaked bangs looking rather like a wet cat. The door was answered by Alice who promptly burst out laughing.

"Oh sure, laugh it up." Harry glared at her as well, emerald eyes snapping. He got his revenge by shaking his head like a dog as he walked past her, causing Alice to shriek as the water got all over her.

Teddy, stiffing his giggles, walked over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders, puller her smaller body into his. "Harry is sensitive about his Drowned Rat look." He smiled happily as she gave a tinkling laugh.

Harry shot him a look, realization dawning on him. It looked like he would not have to worry about finding someone for Teddy. He watched as the odd couple headed into the living room, Teddy's arm still around Alice's shoulders, the small vampire making no move to shake him off.

Following them into the room, he sank down on the couch beside Jasper, sighing dramatically. The honey blond instantly turned his attention to him, body shifting to face him.

"Hello."

"Jasper," Harry gave him a simpering look, hiding a grin as Jasper's eyes widened. "Alice is being mean to me." He pouted up from beneath his wet bangs. Jasper gulped noticeably.

He turned away from Harry quickly, eyes imploring as he stared at Alice. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Teddy. Looked like he was alone in this.

Or maybe not.

Edward had entered the room and was standing frozen at the door, his wide eyed look fixated on Harry. Jasper almost sighed in relief. At least he was not the only one to be affected like this. He watched as Edward blinked, shook his head slightly, as composed himself before walking over to them.

"Hadrian." Edward sat beside him, amber eyes gazing at him. Jasper could feel the mix of emotions practically seeping out of his coven brother, feeling the same ones within himself. The lust from seeing Hadrian like this, his shirt plastered to his toned chest, his damp hair giving him the appearance of a damp kitten. But there was also the confusion and internal fight, the knowledge that in order to have Hadrian, they would come to be more then coven brothers. They had lived so long like this that it was difficult to imagine that sometime in their future they could be sharing the same bed, the same mate.

Jasper bit the inside of his lip, assessing Edward. He could easily acknowledge that Edward was attractive with his ruffled bronze hair and classical looks. Edward was slightly less muscular than himself, but he was still toned. Cocking his head, Jasper frowned. If he could just stop seeing Edward as a brother then they would be fine.

Gazing down at Harry, Jasper sighed lightly. Time to pull upon the famous Hale Patience.


End file.
